


Parenthood

by ApollosLyre



Series: How to be a parent -with Victor and Yuuri. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Baby, Blushing, Blushing Katsuki Yuuri, BoyxBoy, Cute, Established Relationship, FTM, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, boy/boy, male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Part two of ‘Happy Mistakes?’Yuuri and Victor are looking to move back to Japan, they agreed they would buy a house not too far from the springs so they could still see the Katsuki family often, but have their own space.However these plans get interrupted. Gold medalist Katsuki Yuuri and his Fiancé Victor Nikiforov may have just made another Happy mistake...





	1. Gold Medalist Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part two of the series... if you made it this far and I haven’t bored you to death yet!!! :p   
> I’ll take a few requests for this one, so if you want to see anything let me know in the comments. This can range from in bedroom to their daily activities, I really don’t mind! :D   
> Enjoy! <3

Yuuri landed his last jump, the black feathery skirt he was wearing swooshed around his legs, it was black with the feathers having white tips: also wearing black leggings with white stripes and a white shirt with black braces, his costume designed so he could skate in comfort still. His hair was leaf messy with glitter added in. 

The crowd cheered loudly as Yuuri went into his final pose: the last notes of his song playing. He gave a bow and skated from the ice, gently scooping up a single rose that had been thrown to him. 

Once he was off Victor attacked him with in a hug, it was the best performance Yuuri had done yet, he was so proud. They were urged in front of cameras as the scores were given. The crowd again going wild as they announced his First place. 

He’d won first in the GPF, being twenty points ahead of Yuri who was second, Phichit being third. He couldn’t believe it. He’d trained so hard this year, wanting to prove himself now more then ever after coming out. He needed to win gold, not for himself, or for victor. But for their Son Hiro. 

After a short break they had the podium ceremony. Yuuri proudly wearing a gold medal along with a bunch of pink flowers. Phichit and Yuri stood to his side holding their own medal up for the crowd. Yuuri decided to be bold and kiss the gold, just like Victor had done so many times before to his own. He knew that would be all over the skating communities news. 

They did a final skate around the rink before stepping off, Phichit wrapped his two competitors in a hug grinning. The teen, however just brushed him off and went to find Otabek. The Thai man kept hold of Yuuri. 

“You did so amazing! I’m so proud!” He yelled over the noise of the audience who were still cheering. 

“You did good yourself, first time on the podium, how does it feel?” Yuuri asked with a wink. 

“Amazing! Honestly it’s such a fulfilling feeling!” He said with a huge grin. Yuuri couldn’t be happier for his friend. Phichit had tried for years to get on that podium, and finally without Chris being in the competition to knock him down from it for a third year, he’d got on. “How did you feel though?” Phichit asked in a more serious tone. 

Yuuri realised what this question was directed at and nodded, “don’t worry, I’m alright, more then.” Yuuri smiled. 

He felt an arm being thrown over his shoulder and looked up to find Victor holding Yuuri close, Hiro was perched on the Russians hip, but holding his arms out to Yuuri to be held. 

Yuuri took his son and lifted him in the air before settling him on his hip. The eighteen month old grabbed the gold medal around Yuuri’s neck and started to giggle, “papa won! Papa won!” He squealed in Japanese. 

They decided to teach him both languages from the get go, everyone had said it would just be confusing for a child, but he’d not had anymore issues with it then a baby learning one. They also decided that Papa would be a term they could both use, if he wanted to address one in particular it was Otōsan for Yuuri and Otets for Victor. Father in their own language. 

“That’s right, papa did win.” Yuuri said gently bopping his sons nose. 

“Hiro have it?” He asked in Russian. 

“Of course.” Yuuri said. He removed the medal from around his neck and placed it over his sons head who giggled in delight. 

“Now Hiro is a winner.” Victor kissed the boy on the cheek. 

Hiro had silver hair like Victor, but his roots were darker giving them a slight Yuuri hint at them. His eyes were bright blue, but wide like Yuuri’s. He had already mastered the doe eyes look. Other then eye and hair colour Hiro looked like Yuuri. He had slightly chubby cheeks, long lashes and thin eyebrows. He even wore tiny baby glasses that were round and red rimmed. 

“Otets no winner.” He said a little sad. 

“Yes He is, I’ve got you and papa of course I’m a winner.” Victor claimed. Yuuri blushed a little as people turned upon hearing that and awed. 

Once Yuuri had managed to get into the changing room, he put on his team japan tracksuit and trainers, everything being shoved in his skating case before he wheeled it behind him as he left. Phichit gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Yuuri left to find Victor. He wanted to go back to their hotel and just be with his family. The press could stuff it, he’d always hated being around them anyway. 

Everyone, even Yuuri had been sad to hear that Victor was not coming back to the competition. Him and Yuuri did pair skating shows sometimes, but he really did want another chance to compete against his lover and idol. But he’d said with Hiro the couldn’t both compete as training took up all their time, they needed to be with their son too. 

Yuuri had officially stolen Victor Nikiforov from the skating world, not that the latter minded. 

He found Victor speaking with Yuuri’s old coach Celestino. Hiro was in the older coaches arms as he played with his hair, the gold medal still around the infants neck. Yuuri went over and gave a smile to the two men. 

Hiro seeing Yuuri smiled again, his cheeks were tear stained. “Otōsan!” He yelled holding his arms out to Yuuri. 

“I’m sorry I left, Why was you crying?” He kissed the tear trail on each cheek. 

“I wanted Otōsan.” The toddler claimed hugging close to Yuuri. 

“Ah Yuuri! Congratulations my boy, how does first place feel?” Celestino asked. 

“Amazing, thank you.” Yuuri replied. 

“You have a cute kid as well, I’ve been waiting to meet him for ages, Phichit is always going on about how adorable he is, showing me pictures and videos while practising.” His former coach said. Yuuri knew that without celestino he wouldn’t be where he was today. Without his former coach being supportive of Yuuri and ensuring his secret was safe, Yuuri would never have won first place. 

Yuuri blushed though at his words, of course him and Victor thought Hiro was cute, he was their son. That didn’t mean everyone else though he was cute though. Although Hiro was a very cute and charming baby. He knew how to use please and thank you, his smile melted hearts and eyes just begged to be praised and cuddles by everyone. 

“I’m sorry it took so long, busy life.” Yuuri said. 

“No worried kid, I’m proud of you.” Celestino said. He was called over by one of the press who was speaking with a judge, they weren’t filming though just discussing. With a good bye to Yuuri and a head pat for Hiro, Celestino left. 

The family of three decided to leave before they got stopped by anyone else. They would go to the banquet later that night, Yuuri would probably use Hiro as an excuse to leave early though. The thought of having to interact with so many people did not appeal to him. And since he won gold this year, so many more people will be wanting to speak with him or take photos. Nope definitely not what he wanted. 

When they got back to the hotel Yuuri let Hiro walk while holding his hand. The infant pressed their floor button in the lift and hummed to the same music Yuuri skated to earlier that day. He was fairly smart their Hiro, Victor thought he got that from Yuuri. He knew a fair amount of words, he could sing one whole nursery rhyme -with Yuuri or Victors help- and could even count to six. 

In their room Yuuri got Hiro to stand against the wall while he took a picture of him wearing the gold medal. Then the child was free to run around the room to his hearts content. 

The image was posted to Yuuri’s social media with a caption saying how grateful he was to win gold, with thanks to his coach and family. Tones of people commented and liked it, his mother texted him with the promise of a phone call the next day since it was getting late back in japan. 

Victor lay on his stomach in the floor as Hiro places building blocks on his back. Yuuri giggled and sat next to victor. He reached out to stoke his fiancés back before his hand was swatted away, “no papa.” Hiro frowned. 

“Hiro what have we talked about hitting?” Victor warned from his place on the floor. 

“Don’t hit people, especially not papas.” The child said. He struggled on the word Especially and mixed the two languages together as he spoke. How he did that Yuuri had no idea, but he was Nikiforov. Some how that made it possible to speak both languages at once. “Sorry Otōsan.” He leant down and kissed Yuuri’s hand better. 

“You are forgiven.” Yuuri smiled and combed his fingers through the small amount of hair on his child’s head. 

They got ready for the after party, Yuuri wearing a navy blue suit and tie, Victor wearing a matching black one. They dressed Hiro in some black knee shorts that had braces, along with a white polo shirt where the top button had a bowtie attached. He had on white socks pulled up just below the knee and some black baby pumps. They packed a changing bag, but decided not to take a pram. The banquet was just downstairs so if he got tired one of them could take him back to the room, one of them meaning Yuuri because he wanted an excuse not to talk to people. 

However Hiro was buzzing as they entered the party, people all dressed up nice in dresses and suits, sparkling jewellery too. There was only one other child who was four that belong to a women in the ladies singles. 

Hiro was like Victor, he was not at all shy. New people excited him, all he ever wanted to do was talk and babble to strangers, now here was a room full of them. “Papa down, papa down?” He asked trying to shuffle free from Yuuri’s arms. 

“Okay, but you have to hold hands, there are lots of people here.” Yuuri said. He placed Hiro on the floor and took his hand instead. 

“I’ll go get us a drink, take a table at the front of the dance floor so Hiro can wonder around.” Victor said. 

Yuuri grabbed his sleeve and said back, “just water, no alcohol.” He said. 

“You can have one, it’s not going to effect you.” Victor giggled. 

Yuuri shook his head, “no, honestly just water.” 

Victor nodded and left again. Water was the only thing that settled in Yuuri at the moment, food wasn’t staying down and neither was many other liquids. Of course he’d been through this before, he knew the signs, but really didn’t want to tell Victor, not yet. They could have this night. 

Phichit of course knew, so did Mari, they were the only ones he’d told. 

Yuuri spotted a nearly empty table at the edge of the dance floor, the only others on it was a women and her four year old daughter. The blonde child was happily eating strawberries, her brunette mother was watching her with a smile. 

“Mind if we sit here?” Yuuri asked. 

The women looked up a little shocked at being spoken to, not many people wanted to sit at a table with a messy four year old, who no doubt would be up and down all night. Yuuri didn’t see how that was a problem though, but then again he’d changed more nappies then he’d care to count. 

“Of course!” The women smiled, she was English. Yuuri knew that language so at least they could speak. The women had only understand the word ‘sit’ when Yuuri spoke in Japanese, the rest was a guessing game. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled speaking English. It was the second language he’d learnt thanks to school. Russian came as a hobby to fill the time, and because he wanted to be able to speak to victor when they met, Thai was because he’d lived with Phichit for five years, they’d taught each other their own Language. 

“Not many people want to sit at a table with a four year old, Hence Why it’s so empty.” The female laughed. Her eyes were green and skin pale, freckles ran along her face and arms. She had on some natural looking makeup and a fitted dark green dress. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a one year old, I’m sure he’s more likely to cause trouble.” Yuuri said nodding to his son. “You’re Emily right? Came second in ladies single?” Yuuri asked finally remembering where he’d seen her face. 

She smiled, “yeah, Yuuri I believe? You won gold I hear.” She gave back. “Congrats.” Emil said. 

“Thanks.” Yuuri nodded. 

Victor spotted Yuuri from across the room and went right over. He gave the English skater a greeting, and even said a hello to her daughter who only just seemed to register other people. She tapped her Mother on the shoulder before using her hands to communicate. 

Emily just smiled and signed back what Victor had said to her, “Sorry, she can’t hear very well and refused to wear her aids. She doesn’t like loud noises.” Emily explained. 

“No worries, could you tell her I think her dress is pretty?” Victor asked. He was always a charming one, that’s where Hiro got it from. The mother nodded and began to sign. The little girl smile and wrote thank you on the paper she had been given to draw on earlier. 

Victor gave Yuuri his water to which his fiancé happily sipped on. The liquid was nice and cold, going down well and staying there. He refused to leave just to throw up. Plus that would make Victor suspicious. 

At some point The four year old had taken Hiro to dance with her, Emily explained how she liked babies, having three younger cousins meant she was used to playing with them. She, however, did not like kids her own age. 

Victor took pictures of his son, and some of Yuuri without the other man knowing. They had visits from Phichit and Chris: Yuri and Otabek even came to sit at their table, but they kept to themselves. Talking quietly amongst each other, and Yuuri was certain they were holding hands under the table cloth. 

He had of course gave Otabek a talking to, telling him that just because Yuri was younger didn’t mean he could use him or mistreat him in anyway. He was protective of the teen, even if he wasn’t his own child Yuri was like a younger brother. He felt the need to look after him and Make sure he was cared for.

Hiro came back to the table with red cheeks, he tapped yuri on the arm. The blond Russian picked him and and settled the toddler on the table in front of him, holding his sides so he didn’t fall. “Yuri, potty!” Hiro claimed. 

The blonde scrunched his face, “not my department kid.” He said lifting him and leaning over to pass the infant to Yuuri. “He needs changing.” He said. 

“Hiro, I thought you were going to use the toilet from now on.” Yuuri teased. He knew that his son wasn’t potty trained yet so he’d prepared and put on a nappy under Hiro’s clothes. 

“Want me to take him?” Victor asked about to stand. 

“I got it.” Yuuri denied. He placed the child on his hips and grabbed a nappy bag, a clean nappy, and some wipes. Then made his way into the toilets. Of course like all men’s toilets there was no changing table, so Yuuri had to just hope nobody would be in the female toilets. 

He was lucky as nobody was inside, he quickly changed Hiro and threw away the dirty nappy, dressed the child and washed his hands also getting Hiro to wash his own hands. 

Once that was done he picked up the infant from the sink unit where he’d been washing his hands and left, wipes placed between his own body and Hiro’s so he didn’t drop them. Hiro leant close and Kissed Yuuri’s cheek then giggled. “Kisses!” He yelled and pressed another slobbery kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri just laughed. 

Before he could make it to the table Yuuri was tapped on the arm. It was one of the judges, “I wanted to congratulate you on winning gold Mr Katsuki.” He extended a hand which Yuuri shook. “Your program was spectacular.” He said. “I wanted to introduce you to the head of a sports advertisement, hes interested to know if you are available to do some modelling for his company.” 

“Ah thank you,” Yuuri began. “I’m flattered he though of me for that, but I’m afraid he’s asking the wrong person.” Yuuri blushed. He couldn’t tell a judge and complete stranger before victor, he’d have to just come up with an excuse. 

“Nonsense.” The man half yelled, “you’re in perfect shape, have an amazing figure.” The judge said. “Come let me introduce you.” 

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed, “let me just take my son back to his father.” Yuuri said. The judge nodded and waited as Yuuri passed Hiro to Victor quickly explained the situation he found himself in, before kissing his sons head and leaving g again. 

The sports wear was for an American clothes line. The man had greying hair and dark blue eyes, a few wrinkles littered his features too. “Mr Katsuki, a pleasure to meet you.” He said shaking Yuuri’s hand. “I’m so glad you agreed to-“ 

“I’m sorry sir, i can’t agree to be your model. Personal reason, just I’m not in the right place for this.” Yuuri said having to turn down his offer. In reality he would have loved to do some modelling for a sports wear line, not only would it give him a little self confidence boost to know he’d been picked, but also he’d have a possible sponsor and more income. His name would be put out there for further competitions. 

“You just won gold, how is that not the right place?” The man asked. 

“I am deeply sorry,” Yuuri bowed his head a little to show he was apologetic. “It’s just not a good time for me.” He stood straighter again. “Thank you for the offer sir. You should ask the skater who came Third though, Phichit, he’s got an excellent figure and the cameras love him.” Yuuri suggested. 

“Well okay, thank you for your recommendation. I hope to be seeing you next year though, maybe you will reconsider.” The older man said. 

“Of course.” Yuuri nodded before leaving back to his table. 

...He really had to tell Victor...


	2. Two red circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d say enjoy, but you probably won’t... sorry!!!!!

Yuuri stood before the full length mirror that was on one wardrobe door in his and Victors bedroom. His fiancé was at the rink for now. Yuuri lifted his shirt and stood to the side, gently trailing one finger down his smooth front. As it glided downwards from his chest to stomach, coming across his lower abdomen it rose up just a little. Nineteen weeks and counting, he had very limited time to tell Victor. 

There was of course multiple reason for Yuuri not telling victor yet: although he’d tried to hint at it, Victor was quite oblivious though. Yuri he assumed had picked up on it the way he watched him all the time and constantly offered his help or some food. The teen just didn’t want to say anything in the slim chance he was wrong, and Yuuri was just putting on a little extra weight. 

Reason number one: victor had put it plain and simple, he didn’t want any more children. Yuuri had asked him a few weeks ago if he would want to have anymore. He’d just got back from a scan so Yuuri was all prepared to tell him. Victor said no, he said how the small family he’s got was all he wanted. Yuuri didn’t tell him that night. 

Reason number two: it didn’t count anymore since it was after the GPF, but he was twelve weeks pregnant when he had won gold, again not telling Victor because Victor was also his coach. He’d probably either had a fit or pull him out of the final. Yuuri had spoken with the doctors and Midwives and they had all assured him he’d been fine as long as there was no falls. 

Reason Number three: Yuuri was terrified himself, he would sit and look at the scan pictures with shaking hands. Telling Victor would be finally claiming that it was real. He was frightened of the pain again, of the possible things that could go wrong, and most of all his fiancés reaction to the news. 

Without warning the bedroom door opened, Yuuri scurried to flatten his top down and turned to face the blond Russian. He didn’t look surprised at all, he just nodded, “so I was right then. Why didn’t you or victor say anything?” He asked looking over the older blushing skater. 

“H-he doesn’t know. The more people who find out before him the harder this is going to be so don’t say anything, please.” Yuuri whispered. He didn’t look up to face Yuri though. 

“Whatever, Otabek owes me money now.” He teen shrugged. “Do you want anything to eat?” He asked. Yuuri shook his head as a no. “Alright, let me ask you this then, why haven’t you told Victor?” 

“He doesn’t want another baby, he’ll freak out.” Yuuri admitted. 

The other nodded, “well I’ll kick his ass if he says anything out of line.” He waved the threat as of it was nothing before leaving the bedroom. 

Yuuri looked over to where his son slept in the cot that was on Yuuri’s side of the bed, closer to the window. Hiro was asleep, he was cuddling with a blanket they couldn’t seem to take off him, his new favourite thing. 

Yuuri smiled, how bad could another baby be anyway? If Hiro looked this cute then another mix of then was bound to be just as adorable. He couldn’t understand why Victor wouldn’t want anymore. Of course there was lack of space, their apartment wasn’t made for four people, let alone five or six. Otabek had become a regular guest here, but Yuuri had overheard him trying to convince Yuri to get his own place alongside him so they could share an apartment. 

It wasn’t like Victor could kick Yuuri out anyway, he paid for a share of the monthly costs to live in the apartment, and they had a baby together already, plus he was expecting again. Yuuri sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. 

There was now four people, five including himself that knew about this before Victor. It was about time to tell him, especially if Yuuri was starting to show. 

When he heard the front door open Yuuri quickly took the scan photos from his bedside draw and put them into his back pocket. Nervous was an underestimate to how he was currently feeling, Yuuri was just glad Hiro was sleeping. 

Victor hung his coat up and placed his skate bag near the front door. He smiled upon seeing Yuuri, the other giving a poor attempt at a smile back. “Afternoon, hows my Yuuri been?” Victor asked, oblivious to the news that was about to hit him. 

“I’m alright.” Yuuri nodded. He was pulled into a hug, but quickly tried to break them apart. Victor was probably already able to feel that Yuuri had put weight on. “Listen I need to talk to you.” Yuuri said. 

“Oh no, is this a serious I need to talk, or just hey let’s talk I need to talk?” Victor asked trying to search Yuuri’s face for emotions. 

“A little bit of both... I guess.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“What’s up?” Victor asked, he took a seat on the sofa, Yuuri just stood the other end of it closest to the bedroom door. 

He reached into his back pocket and pulled the Polaroid sized photos out, then gently dropped them onto the coffee table. He waited. Victor laughed for a moment looking at them, “you know I was there when our son was born.” He said picking up one image. His face dropped when he read the date in the corner and looked up at Yuuri who was red. He checked the other two on the coffee table, noticing how one had red circles on it. 

“Yuuri why are you giving me these?” He asked, picking the one with red marker pen on it up and staring at it. “It’s been circled twice.” He said. 

“I-I’m pregnant.” Yuuri whispered trying to hold back tears. “Twins.” He breathed out the last part, hoping victor hadn’t heard it. 

The Russian just breathed out a sigh and placed his head in his hands, he took it in for a meant before saying, “what we going to do? H-how do you want to go about this?” He asked looking up at Yuuri. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri frowned. 

“You know, terminating it, adoption,” Victor looked at Yuuri’s surprised expression, “you can seriously think we can have two more babies do you?” His voice started to rise a little. 

“Victor I’m not getting rid of our children.” Yuuri said. 

“There’s still time, how far are you?”

“I’m nineteen weeks, and I’m still not getting rid of them! How could you think that?” Yuuri asked with anger coming into his own words. He knew Victor would freak out when he told him, but he wasn’t expecting him to suggest abortion. Yuuri had no issue if that’s what other people wanted to do, but something as precious as both him and Victor deserved to be brought into the world. 

When he’d told him about Hiro Victor suggested the same, but only because he’d thought that’s what Yuuri had wanted with the tears. But now he was urging Yuuri to do it because it’s what he wanted, Victor knew Yuuri wanted to have another baby at some point, but he didn’t. 

“Yuuri we can’t handle one baby, how do you think we’ll cope with three?” Victor stood. 

“No victor, you can’t handle one, but I’ve always stuck by you when you struggled getting used to having a child.” Yuuri pointed out. The whole baby thing seemed to just click with Yuuri, he knew what each cry meant and when Hiro would need burping or changing. 

“I don’t want another baby!” Victor shouted. “We were perfect like this.” He said gesturing around himself. “It was you who wanted more, did you do this on purpose?” He asked with anger in his words. 

Yuuri took a step back, how could he be so ignorant that he’d think Yuuri would do this in spite of him? Yuuri accepted that Victor didn’t want anymore kids. He’d always made sure they used protection, and even had the morning after pill just in case. 

“How could you even think that? Of course I didn’t!” Yuuri gave back, unaware of the two skaters in the kitchen overhearing this. “I accepted that you didn’t want anymore, why would I go and get pregnant again if I knew my fiancé would freak out?” Yuuri gave back. 

“Well it’s not like I planned on doing this!” The shouting had woken up Hiro, the boy was crying a river as he stepped out of the bedroom. 

He spotted the tears along Yuuri’s face, the parent not even realising that he’d been crying so freely. He always cried when he got angry, it wasn’t something he could help. The infant wobbled over to Yuuri with a blanket in hand. He hugged close to Yuuri leg crying, “papa shouting, naughty.” He cried. 

Yuuri’s heart broke just a little bit at this, he’s woken his son up and they had been the cause of his tears. Yuuri picked him up and kissed his cheek, letting the toddler crying into his shoulder as he rubbed the small back. 

“You have pills why didn’t you take them?” Victor continued. 

“What? So I should have to take medication just so you don’t have to wear protection?” Yuuri half yelled trying to keep the anger out of his words. The boy on his hip hugged him closer. Yuuri started to walk into the kitchen, he was needed to take a walk, and knew that’s where his keys were. 

He stopped before entering the kitchen and turned to face victor, “and for your information I did take the stupid pill, even though they make me feel awful. They’re not one hundred percent effective.” Yuuri said opening the door. 

Inside he spotted Yuri and Otabek holding hands and leaning against the unit. Yuri looked furious, and it seemed with the way Otabek was gripping his arm, that the dark haired skater was the only reason he’d stayed in the kitchen. 

“Papa angry.” Hiro lifted his face, tear stained cheeks and a snotty nose, he sniffles and buried his head into Yuuri’s chest. 

“It’s alright Hiro, he’d not angry at you.” Yuuri reassured the child. 

“He shout at Otōsan.” Hiro muttered against Yuuri’s top. 

“It’s alright.” Yuuri whispered. He looked to where a angry teen and his boyfriend stood. 

“That absolute shit.” Yuri muttered. He wanted so desperately to walk out of the kitchen and give Victor a swift kick or two. He had no right speaking to Yuuri like that at all. 

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Otabek asked as he watched Yuuri take some kitchen roll and clean his face of tears. He threw that one in the bin and set his son on the counter to wipe his face. 

“Of course he’d not!” Yuri spat at Otabek. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, he was just angry with Victor. 

Yuuri grabbed his keys and told Hiro they were going for a walk. The toddler didn’t object as Yuuri strapped him into a pram and covered him in blankets and hat with scarf and gloves. His phone and wallet was in his coat pocket so he decided to get them on the way out. 

As he left the living room Victor was nowhere in sight, Yuuri took the scans from the coffee table and put them back into his back-pocket. Their bedroom door opened as he was getting on his coat, holding his mouth and nose mask in hand. 

“So you’re just going to leave?” Victor asked, “you’re in Russia Yuuri, where else are you planning to go?” 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Yuuri frowned. “But you need to calm down, the shouting upset Hiro.” 

“So now your taking my son too?” 

“You said it yourself victor, you can’t handle one baby.” Yuuri said trying to stay calm. “Just so you can get this through your head though, I am keeping these babies, you either do this with me or I’m going back to Japan -and I’ll be taking Hiro with me.” Yuuri said. 

He started to put his mask on feeling the slight comfort from wearing it, it was like being home again. It would hide his face, people wouldn’t recognise him with it on. 

“So what I’m suppose to apologise and this all goes back to happy family’s?” Victor asked as Yuuri opened the door and started to step through it. 

Before Yuuri shut it behind him he said, “you can shove the apology up your ass for all I care.” Yuuri started to walk away. 

“Yeah and it’ll be the only thing that’s goes up their because my boyfriend was born with the wrong parts!” The words came out faster then he could stop them. Victor really didn’t mean to insult Yuuri like that, he knew how sensitive the subject was to him. Now he’d used that against Yuuri to blame this whole situation on him, when in reality Victor knew the argument was his fault. He’d taken it to far, and that’s what made him snap out of his anger. 

Yuuri was started to cry again, although it was harder to tell behind hair and glasses. “Does that Make you feel better? Insulting me?” Yuuri whispered. “I’ll stay somewhere else tonight.” He muttered before leaving completely and closing the door. 

That was enough for Yuri he freed himself from Otabek’s grasp, although the other seemed to just let him go after Victor had said that. The blond Russia stomped his way over to Victor, his leg swung out as he landed a kick to the older mans side. He stumbled back slightly 

“Who the fuck do you think you are to say that?” He yelled. “Useless excuse for a fiancé, you know what I hope Yuuri moves back to Japan where he has family who will love him and not say things like that!” 

Before he physically abuse the older man anymore, Otabek was back and pulled him away. He never looked up to victor though, who was crying -not from the pain of Yuri’s kick, but from the whole argument and how badly he’d hurt Yuuri. His Yuuri who didn’t even want to come home tonight because of him. His Yuuri who was so scared, and he’d made it worse. 

The blond was pulled into his bedroom to calm down, Otabek started to throw his coat at Yuri and pull on his own. He suggested they go to the rink to cool off and get out of the apartment: he knew one look at Victor and Yuri would pounce again. So they grabbed their skates and left the apartment. 

Yuuri had made it down the flights of stairs with help from a girl who lived a few doors down, she was seventeen and lived with her older sister. The girl had said how she’d heard shouting coming from his apartment and almost went to knock on the door to see if everything was okay, but thought best not to intrude. 

He thanked her when they got down and was soon out the door. Yuuri had been happy to find that his own skate bag was still in the basket of the pram from last week, he could walk around for a bit while Hiro settles and fell back to sleep, then go to the rink and cool off. There would be others there, and nobody minded keeping an eyes on the baby for him. They rather enjoyed Hiro’s presence at the rink, the toddler always being happy and talkative. 

Soon he’d fallen back to sleep and Yuuri walked into the rink. He walked into the room and was greeted by cold air, somehow it made him feel better already. Yuuri went to the benches and took his skates out swapping his shoes for them. 

He was first greeted by Mila who had saw the pram and hurried to greet her rink mates baby. “Yuuri!” She grinned. Looking around and finding no Victor she frowned. “Victor didn’t want to come back?” She asked. He’d only just left the rink, but Mila assumes if Yuuri was here he would be too. 

“No.” Yuuri shook his head. 

“Well I was just about to take a break, can I watch Hiro for you?” She asked. 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, thanks Mila. He’s asleep right now so I doubt he’d be any fun.” Yuuri said. 

Yuuri pulled his mask back up his face, he wouldn’t be doing any jumps or spins so it was fine to wear, he only wanted to skate around for a bit, before he got too pregnant. He was glad the midwife had said it would be fine for him to skate until he was showing fully, although she’d warned him not to do ‘any fancy ice tricks’ her words exactly. 

He spotted Yakov who was monitoring Georgi. He held a hand up in greeting to Yuuri, the other just nodding. He stepped onto the ice and felt a little bit more at peace. 

Yuuri hadn’t even noticed when Yuri and Otabek had come in, they were on the ice speaking to Yakov before he’d even realised they were there. The three men turned to look at Yuuri, the teen then started to speak again and his coach nodded. 

The two figure skaters and one coach them made their way to Yuuri, Yakov was wearing his trainers on the ice and still somehow walked with purpose. That was a little intimidating. They stopped in front of him. 

“A-afternoon Yakov.” Yuuri tried to smile, not like it mattered with his mask on, force of habit. 

“We need to have a word when I’m finished with Georgi.” Yakov said sternly. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel a little sacred. 

All the Japanese skater could do was nod in agreement. The coach then going back to his other skater leaving Yuuri with two younger males. 

“Please tell me you didn’t tell him.” Yuuri said watching Yakov shout at his student across the rink. 

“Who else do you tell when Victor need straightening out?” Yuri shrugged. 

The blond went to go practise somewhere else, he turned to his boyfriend silently asking him if he was coming or not. Otabek whispered something to Yuri who nodded and left the two alone. 

“What victor said, that was out of line.” Otabek started. “Listen I know if it doesn’t all work out you’ll probably move back to japan, who could blame you I would.” He said. “But Yuri he likes being with you, he’s grown weirdly dependant on having you as an unofficial guardian. I’m not here all the time, and it’s a lot to ask but-“ 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t leave Yuri alone. I’d offer him to come to japan, and if that’s a no then he can visits whenever he likes.” Yuuri said smiling. He couldn’t leave both yuri and Victor in an apartment together, alone. They would fight all the time, and Yuri was not the best at being angry, usually punches were thrown or tried to be thrown at Victor when he got annoyed by said man. 

“Victor is really out of line though.” Otabek said. “He had no right saying that, it’s not your fault.” With that he left to go back to his boyfriend. 

Yuuri continued to skate for a bit, the feeling of being on ice soothes him. When he saw Mila picking up Hiro who was now awake Yuuri smiled, people at the rink were all lovely. Mila had always found an excuse to hold Hiro when he was around, she honestly grew to love the little infant. Yuuri knew that if he was to move back to japan, he wouldn’t just be taking Hiro away from Victor, but all of the Russian skating team and people at the rink. He didn’t want to move back to japan alone though, he wanted Victor with him. To buy a house and have a growing family. 

Being alone, a single parent was not something he wanted to happen. He’d have help from his family and friends, but it wasn’t the same as having Victor by his side. Yuuri knew the situation was a mess, he knew victor didn’t mean what he’d said to Yuuri, and he also knew how distraught his fiancé would be if Yuuri moved all the way to japan with their son. He really didn’t want to leave, but if things were ending with them he couldn’t stay in Russia alone. He didn’t want to be alone in a foreign country. 

Yuuri got off the ice and sat at the benches, Hiro came to sit beside him after crawling from Mila’s lap. There was no denying that Hiro was clingy to Yuuri, but somehow it made him cuter. Yuuri took his skates off and put on some soft guards before placing them back in his bag. 

After tying his shoes he stood and noticed Yakov walking towards him. “Time to have a quick chat.” Yakov said gesturing over to an empty corner. 

Yuuri nodded, “stay with Mila okay?” He said to Hiro who nodded and scooted closer to the female. Yuuri walked with Yakov to an empty space and allowed the man to start speaking first. 

“Is what Yuri said true?” He started off with, “two more kids?” He clarified. Yuuri nodded but didn’t say anything. The older man sighed and muttered something in Russian. “I’m guessing it wasn’t planned then, Yuri said Victor was shouting at you.” 

“I shouted back.” Yuuri mumbled. 

“Yes but your shouting and his are different, he shouldn’t be shouting at you because he got you pregnant again.” Yakov again muttered something in Russian. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to terminate the pregnancy, Yuri said Victor was trying to tell you that was the right thing to do.” He explained quickly. 

“He’s scared.” Yuuri said. 

“So are you, don’t try and defend him Yuuri. What he’s said it out of line. Celestino asked me to keep an eye on you when he first heard you’d moved to Russia, he’d explained your past situations. Victor should not be using that against you. I won’t have it.” Yakov seemed angry now, but not at Yuuri at Victor. “I swear when I get ahold of him-“ 

“No offence, but I don’t think any amount of ass kicking will change his mind. He either wants it or doesn’t. I want him to support me and I want him to want to have more children. But nobody can force him to. He’s either in or out. I don’t want him to be there for me because he’s been told he has to, if that’s the case then I’d rather him not bother.” Yuuri admitted. 

“Text Celestino or call him, Yuri told Phichit what happened and now I’ve been getting calls from him.” Yakov said. Before he walked away the man seemed to remember something, “yuri said you’re not going back to the apartment tonight. Where are you staying?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, a hotel probably.” Yuuri shrugged. “Let me know which one, I’ll have my ex wife make you something for dinner.” He said. 

“Oh erm thanks.” Yuuri blushed. 

He went back over to Hiro and pulled out his phone. He too had numerous calls and texts from people. Yuri had let the news spread about how much of a prick Victor was. There was Chris and Phichit, Celestino, and his sister. If Mari knew and was trying to get ahold of him but couldn’t, Yuuri could guarantee the next person she called would be victor, along with a string of verbal abuse. 

He slid Celestino’s missed call across to ring him back. Placing the phone next to his ear he waited. 

The coach picked up on the third ring, “Yuuri, I’m glad you called back. Is everything alright? How are you feeling? What happened?” The questions came flying at him. Yuuri could heat Phichit in the background urging Celestino to give him the phone. 

Yuuri couldn’t speak. Hearing the concern in his former coaches voice made him weak. The man had truly cared for him. Phichit had somehow managed to pry the phone from his coaches hold and start to speak to Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, just take deep breaths okay, I know it’s scary, I’m here for you though.” He said gently into the phone. 

That was all it took for Yuuri to start crying again. He pulled up the mask to try and hide himself a little. It wasn’t working very well though. “I can’t do it alone.” He muttered into the phone, feeling a little weak as he stood in the corner and cried. 

“You’re not alone Yuuri.” Phichit said. 

“I want to go home.” Yuuri whispered. “I need Mari.” He always found comfort in his sister. He loved her, and knew that if there was anyone he could trust it was her. She had always protected him, always loved him, and gave him the support he needed. She was never overbearing and never hovered. She knew when Yuuri needed a hug and when he needed to be left alone. 

His tears were coming out a little faster now, he couldn’t stop them, it hurt to cry, his mind was screaming at him all sorts of abuse to fuel his anxiety. He was alone, in Russia, away from his mum and dad, from his sister and best friend. 

He felt the presence of another person stood behind him, wiping his tears Yuuri muttered to Phichit he’d call him back once he calmed down. Turning he found Mila hold Hiro who was wanting to go to a Yuuri with his arms out stretched. 

Yuuri took his son who hugged him, Yuuri couldn’t help but cry a little more. “Alright, alright.” The boy tried to say in a soft voice, copying how Yuuri would calm him down when he was upset. “Papa no tears.” He whispered. “Alright, no tears.” He’d heard Yuuri say these when he was sad and needed to be cheered up. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri’s voice cracked a little, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered the words to his son who was cuddling his chest. 

Bigger and more secure arms wrapped around him now, Yuuri had no idea who it was, but if he had to guess he’d say Mila since she had been stood next to him. Whoever it was let Yuuri cry against them and kept him close. He wished those arms where Mari’s she would make him feel better. 

When Yuuri pulled away he’d seen how he was right, Mila wiped a single tear from her eye and gave a small smile. “You need to sit down.” She said. “Come on.” The women pulled him to the benches and sat with Yuuri. 

He was no longer crying and just rocking Hiro in his arms.


	3. Nap-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments!! I really enjoy reading them and knowing you like the story!!! :3   
> I am open to suggestions with this one so let me know if you want anything specific in the story and I’ll try my best. This can be from in bedroom times or just normal day things!!!   
> Thanks again and enjoy the chapter! <3

“Fuck, Yuuri please answer your phone.” Victor muttered as he paced around his apartment. Of course Russian Yuri had told Phichit what Victor had said, the Thai man had then informed Chris, who had texted victor to video call him on the laptop. Now he paced in front of the screen as his friend watched him. Chris had at first scolded him for what he’d said and how he’d reacted. The man putting victor a bit more in place. 

What truly had made Victor see sense though was when he got a call from Yakov shouting at him, telling him Yuuri was in bits at the rink while Mila looked after him and Hiro. He’d yelled at him to get his arse back in line and man up: he’d told him to suck it up and accept that this was also his fault. 

Victor hadn’t even tried to argue there, he already knew this was partly his fault too. In fact it was mostly his fault, if he remembered correctly he was the one to suggest not using a condom, Yuuri had declined at first, but Victor had convinced him one time wouldn’t matter, that they had the pill. And of course that came back to get him because now Yuuri was pregnant with twins no less. 

The phone cut off again, Yuuri speaking Japanese as he apologised for not picking up the phone. “He’s not answering, that’s like the sixth time, he’s ignoring me.” Victor said flopping back down on the sofa and pulling at his hair. 

“Well can you blame him? I’d ignore you too.” Christophe’s voice came through the laptop speaker. 

Yuuri would have to come home sometime since that’s where all his clothes were, although he’d seen Yuri come back and grab a few of Yuuri’s things for him, so god knows how long he’d be out for. Victor didn’t even know where he was staying. It had been two days, and he’d not slept at all. He missed Yuuri, and Hiro. The only good it did was give him time to think and reflect, and really that wasn’t all that good. 

“Do you know where he is?” Victor asked Chris hopefully. If he knew where Yuuri was he could go apologise in person. 

“I do.” Chris nodded in confirmation. Before Victor could ask though he said, “and no I’m not telling you. He will come back when he’s ready.” Chris said. 

Before he’d spoken to Victor he had spoke to Yuuri. He was in a hotel about ten minutes away from the rink, Hiro had been bouncing on the bed and flopped onto Yuuri’s back. All things considered Yuuri seemed to be handling it fairly good on the outside, of course on the inside he was an absolute mess: but he couldn’t cry in front of Hiro again. 

It made Chris realise that even if Victor had been so self centred as to back out completely and make Yuuri dot his alone, the Japanese man could. He was amazing when it came to caring for Hiro, he was even a parent to Yuri when it mattered. He was the one who had made Victor go with them to parents evening for Yuri, even though they both claimed he didn’t need it. Which they did need to go because Yuri was failing three of his lessons. 

Yuuri could be a single parent and his kids would turn out the best children anyone would ever have the pleasure to meet, but he didn’t want to do it alone and everyone could see that. He wanted victor to be there with him, help raise their children. 

“I really messed up.” Victor muttered as tears started to fill his beautiful blue eyes. “I-I didn’t mean to say that to him.” 

“You know he’s not even bothered about that insult, I asked him about it and he shrugged saying it was true, and it didn’t matter.” Chris explained. “And honestly he just brushed it off. He’s upset because he thinks he’s going to have to do this whole thing alone. And Victor, he’s a mess.” Chris said. 

“Not on the outside, he’s a good actor, on the outside he looks fine. As soon as Hiro was asleep though it was like everything broke inside him. He cried for about two hours when I called him.” 

“This isn’t helping Chris.” Victor frowned. 

“It’s not suppose to, I’m telling you the truth, which you don’t want to hear.” Chris stated. “I knew it must have been bad for Phichit to call me.” 

It was no secret to the skating community that Chris and Phichit had, had a little thing with each other. And amongst their friends it was no secret that Phichit had become completely infatuated with the man. He’d fallen head over heal in love with him. Chris hadn’t meant to but he string the young Thai skater alone a bit. They had hook ups occasionally and went on dates that always seemed to end in sex. So it was no wonder everyone thought Chris had been using Phichit: then when he’d said he couldn’t see Phichit one night because he was with someone else, it came apparent that The younger one was more involved then he was. 

“I need to see him.” Victor said. “I want to be with him.” He muttered. 

“Do you want those twins though?” Chris asked. 

“I-I...” Victor sighed. “I don’t know. I was so sure that another baby is not what I wanted, but now- I’m so confused.” 

Before Chris could reply his phone started to vibrate, looking at the caller ID he knew it was important. “Victor I’m going to take this, it’s Yuuri.” He said. 

“Yuuri’s calling you?” Victor asked looking up, “let me speak to him, put him on loud.” 

“Nope, you deserve to wait a bit longer.” Chris stood and went across his apartment to speak with Yuuri where Victor wouldn’t hear. 

“Hello?” Chris answered. 

He never though Yuuri would be coming to him for help after how he’d treated his best friend. Of course he’d quickly found out the wrath of Katsuki Yuuri when he’d found out from Phichit what happened. He really didn’t want to repeat that experience. Him and his sister had the ability to break people in two with a glare, and oh boy was Yuuri glaring. He was not happy at all. 

Now though the skater was calling because he needed help, Chris assumed as much anyway. He’d told Yuuri to call whenever, even offered to go to Russia and keep him company, to which Yuuri said no. 

“Hey Chris,” Yuuri’s voice came through. He could hear Hiro in the background babbling. “Have you spoke to Victor yet? How is he?” Yuuri asked. Of course he was concerned about his fiancé, he just wasn’t ready to speak or see him yet. 

“I’m on call with him, left my laptop in the other room though.” Chris explained. “I won’t lie he’s not good Yuuri. He keeps crying saying how badly he messed up. He’s apologising to thin air, and wanted to know where you were.” 

“I don’t think I can see him yet, Hiro misses him... I do as well.” Yuuri sounded weak, defeated. It must be hard in a hotel room for all hours of the day with an eighteen month old baby. 

“I asked him about the twins. He said he was confused. I think once he sees you again he’ll know that a bigger family with you is better then no family.” Chris said. He realised how the words sounded though and quickly added. “Not like you’re a last choice no, I just mean he’ll probably realise how lucky he is.” 

“Don’t worry I got the message.” Yuuri said. There was a small yell in the background, “I have to go, Hiro found the hotel chocolates again. Thanks Chris.” 

“No worries.” The phone was clicked off and the man went back to his laptop screen. Victor was now accompanied by Makkachin who had her head in his lap. 

All Victor had done for the past few days was Cuddle with Makkachin while crying and feeling just awful. 

Chris coughed to announce his return and the Russian man looked up again. He started to urge Chris in telling him if Yuuri was okay, why he’d called and if he was in need of any help. Chris had explained that Yuuri just called to see if he’d spoken to Victor yet to check up on his fiancé: because despite all of Victors words the man still loved him. Yuuri was so trusting, sometimes he wondered if he was too trusting. 

Back in a hotel in Russia Yuuri chucked his phone back onto the bed, he quickly ran to grab Hiro from the cupboard he’d been searching inside. The boy screamed a little. He was growing frustrated because he refused to take a nap, no matter what Yuuri did his son just didn’t want to help himself and have a sleep. 

“You’ll hurt yourself.” Yuuri said closing the doors and setting his son back on the ground. 

“No!” The toddler shouted, folding his arms and pouting. 

“Come on why don’t we take a nap? Me and you have a sleep?” Yuuri offered. He was tired himself, but hadn’t actually been able to sleep. Too much thinking was bad for him and that’s all his mind seemed to do while he was in bed at night. Once Hiro was fast asleep he couldn’t shut his thoughts out. 

“No! Otets nap-time!” The infant stomped his foot. 

He’d been asking for Victor all day, Yuuri of course felt bad that he hadn’t gone and taken him round. He could of course ask Yuri to pick Hiro up and take him, but then there was the worry that the blond wouldn’t keep his mouth shut and not shout at victor. 

“Otets isn’t here.” Yuuri tried to plead with his son. 

“Otets!” Hiro demanded. 

Yuuri let out a frustrated groan, “fine,” He said tugging trough his black locks. “I’ll take you to Otets.” 

He dressed the Toddler in some fresh clothes and put his shoes on him, next was coat. Yuuri put his own coat on and mask. He quickly gathered what little things they had in the hotel and put them in a bag and slug it over the prams handle bar, along with the changing bag. 

Hiro was strapped in securely and given his blanket, Yuuri hoped that maybe he’d go to sleep while they were walking. He of course would take him to see Victor, but that didn’t mean he had to be awake and be moody from lack of sleep. Plus he was pretty sure Victor would be concerned if he saw how grumpy Hiro was being. 

Luckily Yuuri had been paying nightly for his stays so all he had to do was hand in the room key and check out. He apologised to the people at the front desk when Hiro yelled at them in Japanese, although he yelled ‘nap-time’ it sounded aggressive to the other man. Of course he didn’t understand any Japanese either so for all he knew Hiro could be saying anything. 

Yuuri left feeling the cold air of Russia as he walked along the street. It wasn’t too far of a walk, although he was sure he’d appreciate being in a taxi. It was too much hassle getting the pram and Hiro in and out of a car though for a destination thirty minutes away by walk. Plus this would give Yuuri time to think about what he’d say, how he would approach his fiancé. Also prepare himself for the worse. 

He’d been lost in thought thinking about how Victor would react to seeing Yuuri just turn up at the apartment after ignoring him for two days. He’d probably be angry, although it wasn’t like he hadn’t known Yuuri was okay, he’d made sure to at least offer him that much. Maybe Yuuri should have texted him, but it was too late for that now as he entered the apartment building. 

The lift still had an out of order sign on it, because that made things so much easier. Yuuri really didn’t know how he’d approach the task at hand, getting a pram with a finally sleeping Toddler up the stairs. It was a hard process. 

His saving grace came when a building resident walked through the front entrance. Yuuri recognised the man, he lived a floor above him, he’d passed him many times in the halls, or when they were getting their posts. He’d even spoke to him a few times when on walks with Makkachin. 

The man spotted Yuuri who was oblivious to him being there. “Katsuki,” he greeted causing Yuuri to jump and turn to face him. Dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was tall and thin. “Hello.” He smiled. 

“O-oh hi.” Yuuri blushed. 

“Need a hand?” The man asked. Yuuri nodded and thanked him as the two lifted the pram and started walking up the stairs. 

Finally they reached Yuuri’s floor. He thanked the man with a small bow to show his appreciation then gave him a hand shake before he left. Now he was left alone to face Victor. He suddenly wished Hiro was awake now, at least he could have been a distraction. 

Walking down the corridor, Yuuri stopped outside his apartment door. He took out his keys and pushed them into the lock, turned it with shaky hands and then opened the brown door. When he stepped in the living space was empty, the only sound coming from bare feet in the bathroom that were approaching the door. 

Victor opened the bathroom door unaware that someone else was in his apartment. He was wearing grey boxers and a red top, it wasn’t like he had to be anywhere that day: not even expecting company other then Makkachin. He left the bathroom and looked up from the floor at last, finally spotting Yuuri. He’d removed his coat and managed to take Hiro from the pram. It gave him an excuse to hold of their conversation off for a little while, as he put Hiro in bed. 

Victor noticed how Yuuri still has his mask on though, he knew it meant Yuuri wanted to hide himself: he wore it often in japan, but in Russia it was used when Yuuri wanted to hide because he felt anxious. He’d kept it on though, and that made Victor realise how badly he’d actually hurt Yuuri, because he felt anxious around him. 

“Yuuri I-“ Victor started as he took a step forward. 

“Hiro wanted to see you.” He mumbled through the mask. 

Yuuri started towards their bedroom to put the baby in his own cot. Carefully he lowered his son down and then wrapped a blanket around him for warmth. Yuuri closed over the curtains so he could sleep more peacefully. He kissed the tip of his own finger tips and leant down to gently press them against his sons cheek. After doing so he pulled the mask back up. If he moved he’d have to face Victor. 

Yuuri turned and walked back out of the bedroom to the living space, Victor was waiting standing near the Coffee table. “He missed me?” Victor asked nodding towards their closed over bedroom door, not shut competition though so they could still hear if he woke. 

Yuuri looked down from Victors gaze, “of course he did.” He said. His heart rate was going so fast he thought he might throw it up. 

“A-and did you... miss me?” Victor asked a little afraid to hear Yuuri’s answer. When no reply came Victor looked up to Yuuri who was still staring at the floor, maybe if he looked hard enough it would swallow him whole. “Yuuri...” Victor trailed off. 

“Yes.” Yuuri whispered. 

“I missed you.” Victor said starting to walk over to his fiancé. He got to the edge of the sofa before Yuuri looked up at him, it made him stop in his tracks. He looked so broken. 

Yuuri actually backed away, he backed away, moving slightly so if it came to it he could literally run straight to the door. A flight or fight response from his anxiety, he was the one to choose flight. Victor hated that he was the cause for Yuuri’s anxiety. 

“Please stay there.” Yuuri held a hand out signalling Victor to stop where he was. The older man just nodded and stayed put. “I only came to drop off Hiro, you don’t have to speak to me.” Yuuri whispered. 

He’d missed Victor so much, and even if the man had said he’d missed Yuuri to, the younger one had a harder time believing him. He was convinced Victor never wanted to see or think of him again. He’d ruined everything all because he’d not made Victor wear protection. Because he’d been too stupid to give into his fiancés pleas of not wearing a barrier. He was sure this interaction would end with Yuuri being asked to leave for good. 

“I haven’t seen or heard from you in two days, I’ve been worried sick.” Victor was almost begging to hold Yuuri. “I want to sleep next to you again, and hold your hand, wake up surrounded by you.” Victor said. He could feel tears coming into his eyes. 

“This isn’t just about me, don’t forget You’re the one who started this.” Yuuri had a tear run down his cheek, his words were spoke in a calm and quiet voice, but they had a hint of harshness to them that made Victor wince. A few moments of silence passed before Yuuri said, “Mari booked me ticket for japan. I’m going to stay there for a week.”

Victor paled, Yuuri was actually leaving, granted he said it was just a week: but he’d been so cruel that his lover was actually going back home. Of course the need for comfort from his family and close friends was a must right now: and Yuuri hasn’t been home since before he got pregnant with Hiro. 

“Oh...” Victor said not really sure of what else he could do. It’s not like he could convince him to stay here, he’d get no where after hurting Yuuri like he did. “And Hiro?” He asked. 

“My Mother wants to meet her grandchild.” Yuuri answered his question. Of course he’d be taking Hiro, his parents hadn’t even met him in person yet. All this because Victor wanted Yuuri to move to Russia with him those years ago, and he dropped everything, including his family to be with him. He’d been so selfish to say those things. 

Victor nodded, understanding. “Yeah, of course.” He whispered. “When are you going?” 

“Two days.” Yuuri answered. 

“Do you want me to stay somewhere else tonight then if you’re back? It’s your home too.”

“It’s fine, Yuri said I could stay in his room, him and Otabek are leaving for Moscow tonight for their appearance shows.” Yuuri’s voice was still very quiet, further muffled by the mask. 

They both just stood there not knowing what to say next, Victor wanted to hug Yuuri and tell him how much he meant, how amazing he was. But clearly Yuuri didn’t want that right now, he wanted his family. Victor had received a call from Mari and god what a phone call that had been, he could see where Yuuri got his fire from. 

The older man sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “It breaks my heart to know how badly I’ve hurt you.” 

Yuuri didn’t say anything, he just continued to look at the floor, not wanting to give victor the satisfaction of looking his way. He was still angry, of course he was angry: but he also really missed Victor and wouldn’t mind the comfort from him. Then again he knew that would defeat the purpose on making Victor think about what he’d done and how he’d treated Yuuri. 

“Please, I’m so sorry Yuuri,” Victor was crying again, it felt liked he’d never stopped crying from the moment Yuuri left. “Please let me just-“ Victor had started to walk forward in attempted to take Yuuri’s hand in his, feel their fingers lace together and be taken by the warmth. 

Yuuri moved back a little and placed a hand on Victors chest, holding him at arms length away from himself. “You don’t deserve to touch me.” Yuuri whispered. 

While Victor stood there shocked at these words, Yuuri had taken his hands away from his fiancé and moved to go into Their bedroom. 

The door was closed on Victors face and Yuuri went to sit next to Hiro’s cot.


	4. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d gift you with something light hearted, until we go back to the shit storm I created :p enjoy! <3 
> 
> (Idk if it spelling Yuuko right? But I’ve commited to it now :’D)

Yuuri and Hiro has arrived in japan late at night, they were greeted at the airport by Yuuko who had insisted she wanted to be the first to meet little Hiro. The toddler stayed in Yuuri’s arms as a stranger spoke to him, he was tired and starting to get grumpy from lack of sleep... so much like Victor. 

When they got to his family’s hot springs his mother had been all over Yuuri, saying how much she’d missed him and was happy he was home, even if it was for a little while. She’s then payed attention to the half asleep baby in his arms. Yuuri hadn’t told his parents about his current pregnancy, and he’d begged Mari not to tell them about his and Victors fight. She’s agreed, but only because he was expecting. 

When his father came to greet him Yuuri noticed more wrinkles on his face, his hair was thinner, and he overall just looked tired. Yet he still smiled as if it was nothing and for the first time met his grandson. 

They explained how Yuuko had lent them a travel cot and some baby toys so Yuuri didn’t need to bring any with him: he’d thanked his parents and went right to his room to put Hiro to bed. 

The space looked so full and different with a baby cot in there and other supplies for children, never in his life had Yuuri thought his childhood bedroom, where he had grown up, would have been littered with his own child’s things. It was a good thing, Yuuri decided. Like showing his son a small bit of Yuuri’s life. 

Yuuri managed to get the baby monitor working and took one with him downstairs, they had no need for these in the apartment: since it was so small he could hear Hiro just turn over in bed. He was glad to get back to his family, although his parents commented that he’d put a bit of weight on Yuuri shrugged it off. It was best they not know if Victor wasn’t with him. 

When offered his favourite pork cutlet Yuuri turned it down, he’d thrown up again while trying to eat it during this pregnancy. Although eating was a little easier this time around. 

“Yuuri what does Hiro like to eat? I want to make him breakfast in the morning.” His mother said. She’s been so happy to finally have a grandchild, yet she had only just met him. It was a little sad actually. 

“Well he only really eats plain porridge for breakfast, when we tried to give him anything else he’d throw it on the floor or just refuse.” Yuuri laughed a little. “He really doesn’t like anything with too much flavour.” 

“Fussy eater then.” The older women laughed. 

“Fussy everything.” Mari rolled her eyes. She had visited her brother in Russia twice and had seen how Hiro was actually a very picky baby. He’d decided if he wanted to sit next to Yuuri or Victor, and which one put him to bed. He hated anything with too much taste, and showers were a no-go. It wasn’t that Yuuri and Victor spoilt him rotten or didn’t tell him off for being naughty, because they did. He was just a very, very picky baby. 

“Like his papa.” Yuuri half laughed. The thought of Victor pained him, but light jokes like this kept up his act to his parents. 

“Where is Vicchan?” His mother asked. 

Yuuri taken aback by the question, he of course knew that they’d ask why his fiancé wasn’t accompanying him, but for some reason it still shocked him. “In Russia, dog and house sitting.” Yuuri said, only telling half the truth. He could feel Mari glaring at him. 

The Katsuki family caught up with their youngest member for most of the night: they commented on Yuuri’s gold win and apologised for not making it yet again. Although Yuuri let them off since he’d not visited them for more then two years now. 

He was happy to finally retreat back to bed, although now alone with his thoughts. He changed and climbed under the covers, hoping and waiting for sleep to over take him. 

He wasn’t so lucky that night. 

As it turns out time in japan was just what Yuuri needed to relax, back in his home country was nice, plus he got to introduce his son to the whole town. Hiro was fond of the beach as well, they’d spent the day there with Yuuko and her three girls: they had laughed about the times they brought Vicchan here as kids and then almost lost him that one time... three times. 

“Papa!” Hiro shouted as he ran towards Yuuri, “What is?” He asked holding out a small shell. 

“That’s a seashell.” Yuuri told him. He giggled when the Toddler gave a poor attempt at say the word. “You can hear the waves.” Yuuri smiled. He gently took the shell and pressed it softly against the tiny ears. Hiro giggles and clapped at the sound. 

“Russian?” He asked. Hiro liked to know words in both languages. 

“морская ракушка” Yuuri answered. Hiro had a harder time pronouncing that, then again so did Yuuri. 

Hiro sat on the edge of the blue blanket Yuuri was on, he started to gather sand into a pile and stuck his shell on the top, giggling. Yuuri took a picture quickly before Hiro destroyed it. 

He decided to upload the image onto social media, he hardly posted pictures of his son on there, in fact he hardly posted at all these days. Victor had so many images of Hiro on his social media page though, and increasingly more of Yuuri considering they agreed to keep their relationship on the down-low to the media’s eyes. 

‘Hiro found his first seashell!’ Yuuri wrote as the caption before uploading the picture. 

“Yuuko, how did you look after three babies at once?” Yuuri asked after a few moments of silence. 

“I had help of course, a lot of it. They were good girls though, and honestly sometimes I think I blacked out for half of it, I was so tired I can’t even remember some of the days.” She laughed while watching her girls make sandcastles. “Why do you ask?” 

Yuuri blushed and looked towards Hiro, seeing he wasn’t paying attention he whispered, “I’m pregnant again, twins.” Before Yuuko could say anything though he continued, “Victor and I had a fight because he doesn’t want anymore kids and I want to. That’s why he’s not here, a-and I’m afraid I’ll have to do this alone.” Yuuri admitted. 

Yuuko gave him a sympathetic smile and said, “you’ll never have to do this alone Yuuri.” Her hand found his and gave it a squeeze in reassurance. “Congratulations, and if Victor can’t see how amazing he has it, then he doesn’t deserve it, he doesn’t deserve you.” The smaller women rested her head on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

They sat like that watching their own child(ren) on the beach. They’d been there all day and the afternoon was growing cold, once Hiro claimed he was freezing Yuuri wrapped him in a coat and then sat the baby on his lap and held a blanket around them both. 

Making sure Hiro was warm they decided to stay for a little longer until Axel, Luts, and loop got tired. Yuuko took a picture of Yuuri and Hiro wrapped up together and sent it to her friend. Who had then sent it to Phichit after he asked what Yuuri had been doing all day over text. 

That was also how an image of Yuuri and his son wrapped in a blanket on the beach in japan, ended up on social media with tons of likes and comments. Phichit was somewhat of a social media god, he had a cult of fans behind him: all of which found the image completely adorable. Yuuri had blushed intensely at it though.


	5. Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! <3   
> I know usually people put their tumblr accounts on here so people can interact with them and make requests. I never use my tumblr, I haven’t even been logged in on it for almost two years. But if you guys want to get to know me a little more here is my Instagram Art account: @graciefox_art If you wanted to make story requests or just to say hi! :p x  
> Thank you for your lovely comments again!!!

On Yuuri’s final night in Japan he lay in bed not being able to sleep, too worried about seeing Victor again and what the older man would say. He’d probably realised how freeing life was without Yuuri, maybe even Hiro: he’d have seen that there was so much more he can do without them. 

Yuuri couldn’t help it when he started to cry again, his eyes were red and puffy from crying previously that day: he wished he could stop the tears. The young man snuggled into his blankets to bury his face in the covers. 

While he was in tears his bedroom door opened, Mari stepped inside. It was Yuuri’s last night in Japan, she knew he’d be a mess again. Instead of saying anything she lifted the covers and lay behind Yuuri holding him to her body. It was the first time her brother registered she was there, the smell of cigarettes filling his nose, he knew it was his sister right away. 

“P-please don’t let me do this alone.” Yuuri whispered, so quiet Mari was unsure he’d actually spoken. 

“Never, little brother.” She whispered back. 

Yuuri felt comfort in her arms, and soon he was drifting off into an uneasy sleep. Mari stayed with him all night, holding him as she slept too. 

When Yuuri woke the next day Mari was gone, and so was Hiro. He was an early riser so Yuuri assumed Mari had taken him downstairs. His suspicions were answered correct when he made his way into the Springs dining place and found Hiro sat on a chair enjoying some porridge. An elderly couple, Yuuri recognised as regular customers were sat with his son, cooing at how cute he was. 

Dressed in some grey leggings and a black hoodie ready to travel, Yuuri made his way over to his son. Thanking Mari as he passed for watching him while she worked. Yuuri greeted the couple with an apology first since Hiro was eating with his hands, and then a quick good morning. The couple brushed the apology off though claiming that Hiro was such a delight to be around. 

“How old is he?” The women ask. 

“He will be two in four months.” Yuuri answered stroking through his sons hair. 

“Papa want some?” Hiro asked in Russian holding up a empty spoon. 

“Not thank you.” Yuuri smiled. The infant nodded and went back to eating with his free hand. 

“He speaks Russian?” The elderly women asked impressed. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri blushed. “His father is Russian, we live over there although are looking to move here.” Yuuri answered her. It was no secret in his home town that Yuuri was transgender. It being a small place word spread, that and he’d met just about everyone who lived here since they all visited the springs at least once in their life. 

“How lovely if you were to move back here, I’m sure your mother would be pleased. She’s always going on about how proud she is of her son.” It was the older man who spoke up now. 

“Yeah, I feel awful since I’ve not visited them in almost two years.” Yuuri said a little ashamed of himself. 

“A birds got to leave the nest sometime dear.” The women smiled. 

“I suppose so: Hiro is never allowed to leave though. I’d miss him too much.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Papa finished!” Hiro held up his empty bowl. He had food all around his mouth, over his pyjamas and between his fingers. Messy baby, surprisingly there was hardly any on the table though or on the high chair. 

Yuuri reaches into the chair and picked Hiro up, sitting him on his hip so he was facing away from Yuuri. It just meant that the mess on his sons clothes wouldn’t get on Yuuri. A trick he’d learnt when Hiro was five months old. 

“It was lovely chatting with you, but we have a plane to catch soon and still have to pack.” Yuuri said waving a goodbye while the elderly couple did too. 

He got Hiro upstairs and wiped his mouth, then stripped him of all clothes. He decided it was probably best to let the toddler wear a nappy since they were going on a plane. Otherwise Hiro was almost completely potty trained. He still had accidents and wasn’t dry through nights, but for not even being two yet Yuuri was impressed. 

His son was dressed in green night pants and a white top with green sleeves. He had a struggle getting Hiro to sit still while he put his socks on though. The boy kept wanting to wriggle away to play with toys. Eventually though two socks were put on two tiny feet, Yuuri decided to struggle with shoes before they left. 

He closed his bedroom door so Hiro couldn’t escape and placed toys on the floor. While his son was occupied with a yellow car Yuuri packed the rest of their things. It was only stuff he’d need to put in a carry on case and then the changing bag. 

As he packed Hiro thought it was time to help: he came and sat himself on Yuuri knee and would wait until Yuuri folded things to put it in the case himself. It took longer this way, but they still had time to kill. 

“Otets at home?” Hiro asked around the dummy in his mouth. He hardly ever used the thing, but sometimes he just liked to chew or suck on them as something to do, rather then a comfort item. 

“Yes baby, do you miss him?” Yuuri asked. He bent his head to kiss the top of Hiro’s head. “I miss him.” He whispered. 

“Otets miss Otōsan?” Hiro questioned. 

“Hmm, I hope so.” Yuuri smiled when Hiro looked up at him. The toddler removed the dummy from his mouth and leant up to kiss the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. He put the dummy back in and sat back in place on Yuuri’s lap. 

“And Makka, she funny.” Hiro laughed to himself. 

“She steals your food.” Yuuri said. 

“I feed her.” Hiro corrected. 

“Oh you cheeky boy.” Yuuri said laughing. Hiro laughed to, knowing that he wasn’t being told off for something he wasn’t allowed to do. 

“I cheeky.” Hiro giggled. “Cheeky papa!” He shouted. 

“Papa is good.” Yuuri smiled. 

“No! Papa cheeky too, papa feed Makka.” He said. 

“Shhh, don’t tell Otets.” Hiro laughed and nodded his head. 

It was strange how well he could hold a conversation with his son: the child was smart and his speech development was amazing for a boy his age, people always commented how he understood words better then most infants. He assumed it was because Hiro was very observant. He’d watch Yuuri and Victor and mimic their actions or words. That also meant they had to be careful with what they said. 

Yuuri finished putting the last bits in the case. He let Hiro zip it up who giggled as he did so. Once the changing bag was packed Yuuri had two hours before needing to be at the airport. Which of course he spent with his family. It being his last day. 

He’d seen his old ballet instructor last night, although he refused to let her hold Hiro since she was swaying from being under the influence of alcohol. 

When he left his Mother had kissed every inch of his face and kept reminding him to call when he got to Russia. She’d hugged Hiro and gave him a kiss too, he obviously complied back. Yuuri hugged his dad, and then also gave Mari a hug before leaving the springs. 

The airport wasn’t too far thankfully. He checked in the one small suitcase he’d taken with him, and then they went through security: finally at the gates. Hiro was asleep on Yuuri while they sat and waited for their plane to start boarding. The toddler had cried last time the plane took off, so Yuuri hoped he’d stay asleep until they were in the air. 

“Yuuri!” He heard someone shout to him. Looking to his right he saw Minami heading towards him, his blonde hair seemed even brighter then usual, the red contrasting nicely. 

The younger boy sat down next to Yuuri. “Hey Minami.” Yuuri smiled. “Why are you here?” He asked. 

“I just got back from America.” He said. 

“Suitcase?” 

“I only have my carry on, it was just a weekend trip to help with a charity event I helped organised a while back.” He explained. Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Is this Hiro? He’s so cute!” Minami squealed. 

“Yeah, I’m hoping he sleeps until we’re in the air.” Yuuri half laughed. 

“He actually does look like the perfect mix of you and victor. How is that even possible?” Minami giggled. “Like if I was to imagine your love child, it would look exactly like him.” 

“Thanks... I think.” Yuuri smiled. An announcement rang out for his plane. Yuuri jumped up releasing it was his call. “I’ve gotta go.” Yuuri said. “It was nice seeing you again.” 

“Yeah, you too, see you another time Yuuri.” Minami got up and started to walk away. 

Yuuri with a baby in one arm, a changing bag in the other and small case, went over to the gate. The women smiled at the toddler sleeping while scanning their passes. Finally getting onto the plane. 

It was a harder task then it should have been. He wasn’t sure how he was going to reach up and put the case in the over head compartments, while also holding Hiro and a changing bag. Thankfully a stewardess noticed his struggles and came to help him. Yuuri thanked her and sat with Hiro on his knee. An older man, possibly in his late fifty’s came to sit on the isle seat, leaving the middle free which was suppose to be where Hiro would sit. 

Thankfully Hiro had slept for an hour at the start of the flight, meaning by the time they were taking off he was well and truly asleep. 

On the way here he’d managed to just get seats alone so it wasn’t as much as a problem, but now there was another person next to him he was more likely to disturb him. 

Hiro woke with a small yawn. Yuuri laughed and brushed hair from his eyes. “Afternoon sleepy head.” He whispered. Hiro smiled and snuggled closer to Yuuri. 

“Papa nice.” He mumbled against Yuuri. He’d put the blanket provided by the plane company over them, it was a little chilly on flight. The cushion they’d been given was against the wall and armrest so Hiro had something to support his head better then Yuuri’s arm. 

A sudden bit of turbulence hit and the plane moved uneasily. Hiro did not like this, at all. He squealed a little and started to cry when the plane didn’t settle right away, it continued, forcing the seat belt sign to come on. Yuuri wasn’t bothered by it, he’d flown many of times before. He was concerned for the tears that ran along his sons face. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Yuuri whispered. “It’s just a bit shaky, nothing to worry about.” Yuuri said trying to sooth his son. 

“Don’t like.” Hiro cried. “Papa.” He huffed Yuuri closer. “I don’t like.” He claimed again. 

“I know, it’s alright. See it’s stopping now.” Yuuri said when he felt the plane settle again. 

Hiro was still crying though. He really didn’t like being on a plane. When his tears continued Yuuri asked what was wrong, the boy claiming this time his ears hurt. Yuuri kisses his forehead and pressed the overly large sleeve of his hoodie to his songs ears, rubbing them a little. It wasn’t helping, but it also wasn’t making things worse. Plus Hiro seemed to lean more into Yuuri touch. 

About three hours into flight and Hiro still wasn’t happy. He’d stopped crying for a bit, but the whole situation was making the boy uncomfortable. His ears hurt, his head hurt, he was tired and scared of the loud noises coming from the plain. Overall it was not a good experience. On the last flight he’d slept for most of it, and when he was awake It was to eat. They’d flown at night then, so it was basically his bedtime anyway. That made it a little easier. 

The man who’d sat next to them, was slowly growing more and more annoyed with having a crying baby next to him, it wasn’t what he’d payed for. To spend his flight next to a child who’d had a baby. Yuuri looked young so when people who didn’t know him saw him with Hiro, they assumed he’d been a teen parent, or at least too young to have a baby anyway.

“No offence, but can’t you do something to make him stop crying, it’s been three hours.” The gruff voice leant over to speak to Yuuri. “He’s disturbing the whole plane.” The man spoke in broken Japanese, with a thick Russian accent. 

“My apologise, sir.” Yuuri said in Russian letting the man know he could understand all the words he’d muttered under his breath before hand. It was a small and petty thing, but made Yuuri feel better: because how dare he tell his son to be quiet when he was clearly scared and upset. 

The man didn’t seem happy about Yuuri knowing the words he spoke under his breath or to his wife who’d come to visits once. Yuuri picked Hiro up and politely asked the man if he could get past. A small walk up and down might settle him. 

Yuuri gently rocked Hiro as he walked, his son still crying but settling. He had his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and blanket between his cheek and Yuuri’s top. Hiro even had his dummy, he never usually slept with it. He apologised to a small girl when she asked to get past him, other then that it was the only interaction he had. 

People of course watched him as he walked up and down trying to settle his son, some people even awed at how upset Hiro was. 

Finally when the toddler fell asleep again Yuuri went to sit back down. He moved the armrest up between his and Hiro’s seat. Then lay his sons head on one of his legs and let him sleep across the rest of the seat, putting a blanket over him. Yuuri stroked his hair while he slept knowing the boy liked it. 

After eight long hours of flight they’d arrived in Russia again Hiro woke while they got off the plane. Yuuri apologised and thanked the staff for their help with Hiro, one young man especially since he’d been lovely to Hiro and tried anything he could to cheer up the boy, which had actually worked for sometime. 

When Yuuri got the bigger suitcase he rested their carry on, on top of it and pulled them behind. A sleepy Hiro on one hip and changing bag on the other shoulder. 

Yuuri had not told anybody when he’d be back, he’d just said it was a week he’d be away for. He’d actually been gone only six days, but it was close enough to a week. 

He got a taxi to his apartment, the driver helping Yuuri get his things up the stairs, lift still broke. Yuuri payed him a little extra for the lift since he’d helped too. 

Heart beating fast, Yuuri put his key in the lock and turned it. The door opened. He let Hiro down who ran inside and tackled Makkachin, the dog not minding and just rolling to the floor, wanting cuddles and stokes. The clothes he’d taken to japan were all clean since his mother insisted on washing everything, so Yuuri didn’t have to bother with unpacking and washing everything yet. 

The apartment was actually empty apart from Makkachin. Hiro was tired from the travel and so was he, although it was currently just coming into the afternoon for Russia. Yuuri hadn’t slept the entire flight, too worried if Hiro woke up. He put the stiff from the cases away and then asked Hiro if he wanted a sleep, to which the toddler agreed. 

They both changed into pyjamas and Yuuri called Makkachin into the room. She slept at the foot of the bed, while Yuuri and Hiro slept next to each other. 

Xxx

Victor opened his apartment door, the first thing he noticed was that there was suitcases outside the cupboard. They usually went on the top shelf which Yuuri found difficult to reach. But seeing the cases meant Yuuri was home, and earlier then Victor had expected. He put the shopping bags on the coffee table and went to his room. 

The door was slightly ajar so he just peered inside: both Yuuri and Hiro were asleep in bed, while Makkachin lay there and watched the door like a hawk. She was getting protective of Yuuri again. Victor had noticed before Yuuri told him about the pregnancy that she’d been at his side almost all day, but just passed it off as her begging for attention. 

Makkachin started to growl at Victor, the room was dark so his shadows didn’t really look like much to her, she barked once. Yuuri woke and spoke up, “Makkachin Shh, sleep time.” He whispered. His back was to the door so he didn’t see Victor. When the dog continued to growl Yuuri sat up, “What are you-“ he cut himself off when he noticed Victor in the door way. “Oh.” He whispered. 

“Sorry.” Victor said looking to the floor. “You just looked so peaceful.” He was blushing, and thanking the darkness of the bedroom. 

Yuuri got up off the bed, not before putting Pillows around Hiro so he didn’t fall out. When he’d finished Victor spoke up again. “How was japan? Did your mother spoil him?” He asked nodding towards Hiro. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Yuuri said with a small smile. It almost felt normal again, until he remembered what Victor had said to him. “She doesn’t know, you know.” Yuuri began. “About our fight, o-or my pregnancy. I feel like I’m lying to her, and it’s because of you I can’t tell her.” The words although harsh, we’re true. 

“I’m sorry.” Victor whispered, not really knowing what else to say, his mouth wasn’t really forming words. 

“So you should be.” Yuuri said. They were both whispering as to not wake Hiro. “You hurt me.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry Yuuri, god I’m so stupid, and I’d understand if you left right now without turning back. But please, please I’m so sorry, I-I should never had said those things.” Victor said, the words coming out faster then he cared to stop them. He needed to tell Yuuri how sorry he was, how badly he’d messed up. “I should be supporting you, and not the cause of your pain.” 

“If you know this, then why did you shout at me?” Yuuri whispered. 

“Because I’m an idiot, and I was too self centred to realise just how perfect you are, and how lucky I am to not only have you, but to have Hiro, and two more babies on the way. I know I’m ignorant, and only think for myself, I’m a little sloppy and don’t always say the right things. Hell your friend can bring you back from a panic attack in seconds, and all I can do is stand by and watch. You’re too good for me Yuuri Katsuki, way too good.” Victor felt tears move down his cheeks while he spoke. He needed Yuuri to know how sorry he was, and how much his fiancé meant to him. 

“You didn’t want our children.” Yuuri’s voice broke, “I don’t understand why you’d ever say no to something like this.” He sniffed a little and wiped the tears from his eyes as more fell. “It’s no secret that I love you more then you love me. Everyone sees that, you were my childhood idol, I look up to you as a skater and a person. And it was always stupid of me to think that you could ever love me the same. I’m not even a proper man, I take stupid pills just so my voice doesn’t go high like it should be.” Yuuri was crying so much, and yet without a clear sign from Yuuri to victor to say he could move to touch him, all the other could do was watch. He didn’t want to overstep again, not after Yuuri had held him off. 

“Yuuri you’re a better man then I’ll ever be, then anyone could ever be. Because you’ve worked for it, and gone through the hardship, yet came out the other side strong and loving. You’re perfect, and I couldn’t ever want a better fiancé, husband, or father to my children.” How desperately Victor wanted to move forward and embarrass Yuuri. “It’s just not true, because before Hiro I never thought I could spare any space for someone else in my life or heart, I would do anything for you. You’re compassionate and caring, and if you think that I don’t love you as much as you do me, then just this once Yuuri Nikiforov you are very wrong.” 

The words filled Yuuri’s mind, he hated how sensitive he was and especially now he was pregnant all he could think to do was cry more. Yuuri removed his glasses and gripped them in one hand while he used the sleeve of his other arm to try and wipe some tears away. It wasn’t helping though as he just seems to cry more. Then Victor had gone and called him Nikiforov and it just seemed to make his sad tears turn happy and relived. He felt weak in the legs, standing was becoming hard. One part of him was telling him to run and hide, to be angry and resentful. The other was trying to tell him everything was okay. 

Victor noticed the slight war in Yuuri’s mind, and as the man started to push himself to the floor so he could be grounded: victor has closed the space and wrapped his arms Around Yuuri, gently lowering them to the floor. 

He sat there with Yuuri: Both a sobbing mess on the floor, not too sure what the tears were anymore. 

“I want you Yuuri, I love you and want to spend my life with you, I want you, I want Hiro, and I want these twins.” Victors hand went to Yuuri’s lower abdomen where a slight bump was forming. “There would be nothing more perfect. I just hope they are like you in ever way: sweet, caring, trustworthy, because god I love you and I’ll cherish my three children just as much.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek and wiped a tear from the mans eyes. “I’m so sorry, my love.” He whispered. 

Yuuri leant into Victors hand as a few more tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He smiled just a little which warmed Victors heart. “I love you, Vitya.” He whispered. Yuuri kisses the palm of Victors hand, “you’re forgiven... don’t make me regret it.” The last past was half joking, half serious. 

“Never. I love you too Yuuri.” Victor whispered.


	6. What’s one more person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my British slang in this chapter, for some reason I noticed with this one that I use it, sorry for those chapters I’ve used it in and not noticed :’D I know the anime is kind of American-ised, but I don’t know American slang...

“Yuuri you know what I just realised?” Victor spoke up. He put the spoon he’d been stirring his coffee with in the sink. 

“What?” Yuuri asked spoon feeding Hiro peas, the toddler wouldn’t eat them unless Yuuri feeding him, and if it made him eat his vegetables then Yuuri’s wasn’t complaining. 

“During the finals, you must have been like what- twelve weeks pregnant.” Victor put his cup on the table and took a seat next to Yuuri. “You still competed.” 

“The doctor said it was okay so long as  
I didn’t fall.” Yuuri shrugged. “And I didn’t.” 

“You could have, that routine was hard, I made sure of that.” Victor said with slight worry in his voice. 

“Well I’m still okay now, and so are the twins. It was fine Vitya.” Yuuri promised. 

Hiro sat with his mouth open waiting for a spoon of peas, when Yuuri didn’t give them to him he made a noise of disapproval. The parent setting back to work, scooping up the small green vegetables and spoon feeding his son. Hiro happily chomped on them. 

“When is your next scan?” Victor asked while sipping his coffee. 

“Three days, when I turn twenty four weeks.” Yuuri said doing quick math in his head. 

It had been over a month since their argument, and although it hadn’t gone back to normal right away Yuuri was glad they were doing alright now. It had taken a while for Yuuri to cuddle into Victor again, still sometimes not doing so. Victor noticed this when Yuuri had bad days, and it broke his heart seeing how his words still impacted on Yuuri. 

Hiro was obviously completely oblivious to the whole situation, he just carried on being Hiro. His new thing at the moment was trying to ride Makkachin like a horse. Yuuri was just thankful the dog had patients, because Hiro was persistent. Multiple times he’d been told off and pull off of Makkachin, who had just stood as still as a statue until the boy was pulled away, when she’d quickly run to the owner without said baby in their hold. 

“You seem to be coping better this time around.” Victor noted how Yuuri didn’t flinch away from certain smells anymore, how he was eating a little better and he wasn’t throwing up as much. Although he still couldn’t sleep, and was constantly uncomfortable. His stomach was growing a little faster then his first pregnancy due to it being twins. His back was already starting to hurt. 

“I am, my body knows what to expect this time around.” Yuuri nodded feeding his son more peas. There wasn’t very many left, which meant their peaceful lunch would soon come to an end when Hiro was let loose around the apartment again. 

The apartment door opened and closed again, Yuri came strolling through with a shopping bag in hand. Otabek had gone back home for the time being, but the teen still phoned him everyday, or at least they texted. 

Yuri walked over to the Japanese skater and placed the bag on the table for him, “I picked up these while I was out, thought they’d come in handy.” He said shrugging as if it was nothing, then going to make himself a drink. 

Yuuri thanked him before looking into the bag. He pulled out some extra extra large tops and jogging bottoms, the leg would be too big, but it meant he didn’t have to search for women’s maternity wear. There was also a packet of boys underwear for Hiro Yuuri had given him the money for that morning, after finding out Yuri was being dragged to go shopping with Mila. 

Yuuri blushed and set the bag back on the table, “Thank you, really you didn’t have to.” Yuuri said. He offered to give the teen money for the clothes, but Yuri shrugged and said it was a gift. 

“It’s weird, you’re going to have three piglets.” Yuri snorted. 

“Oh god, don’t nickname my children that.” Yuuri blushed. 

“Tiny little piglets, that look like their papa!” Victor gushed at the idea. 

“Don’t you start.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. He stood to put Hiro’s empty bowl in the sink before taking the child from his high chair and setting him on the floor, only after cleaning his face of food. 

“Yuri!” The toddler squealed running over to the blond Russian. He held his arms up signalling he wanted to be carried. Yuri complied and picked up the small child. 

“Little piglet,” Yuri said gently poking Hiro’s cheek, “chubby like his pappy.” He pulled a tongue at Yuuri. 

Xxx

Yuuri’s next scan came around quickly, he and victor stood inside a small hospital room while waiting for the midwife to come and greet them. When the door open a women Yuuri had met at his other scans came through. She was fairly tall with dyed blonde streaks in her brown hair. She wasn’t overly pretty, but not horrible to look at either. 

She greeted Victor for the first time, before instructing Yuuri up on the bed and to lie back. He did as told and lifted his shirt up, a small bump forming. Victor had hardly seen Yuuri without a shirt as of lately, the younger man still not completely trusting him: they’d not slept together for months because Yuuri still got caught up on Victor comment about him not being a real man, although the other had apologised on more then one occasion. 

“Would you like to know the sex?” The women asked. 

Before Victor could say yes, Yuuri answered for them, “No, last time we still got a surprise when our daughter turned out to be a son.” He laughed at the memory and how shocked they’d all been. “If these two are anything like their brother I don’t doubt they’ll want to surprise us.” 

The midwife nodded and they went through the rest of the check up, questions and answers, blood sample too. On his last visit the midwife explained that the bloods came back with low iron levels, which wasn’t uncommon when pregnant. They were going to check him again and call when the results are in. 

With the weird gel wiped from his stomach, and a nice bruise forming on his arm from the blood test, Yuuri and Victor left the hospital. They walked back in silence, Yuuri keeping distance between them, still. 

Once they reached their apartment Victor stopped walking before the stairs, signalling for Yuuri to do the same. He turned and faced his fiancé. “You still don’t trust me do you.” He whispered. “Yuuri I can’t tell you how many times that I’m sorry. You know I would do anything to prove to you just how sorry I am.” He said. 

“I know.” Yuuri nodded. “I still need time.” 

“How much time? Yuuri I haven’t even been allowed to hold your hand for over a month, we never cuddle in bed anymore, and we haven’t had sex since... well since the GPF.” Victor thought back to their heated night when Yuri and Otabek had offered to watch Hiro for the night so they could have some alone time. 

“Honestly... I don’t know. Victor I just can’t seem to shake that comment off. It’s like my fears of not being enough for you were correct after that.” He replied. 

“You’re more then enough for me, Yuuri I love you, you’re better then I deserve.” Victor was almost pleading. 

“Yeah, you’ve said that a lot, it still doesn’t change the fact that I’m more insecure around you now, then I’ve ever been.” He walked up the stairs. Victor waited for a moment until following Yuuri in silence. He knew he’d messed up big time, he just wanted Yuuri back to being all his again. That was easier said then done. 

Yuri who had been babysitting Hiro noticed the tension as soon as the couple walked through the front door. Yuuri went to the sofa and sat next to his son who held up a cracker in offer, yuuri shook his head turning the food down. 

Russian Yuri followed Victor into the kitchen and made sure to close the door behind himself. “What the duck did you say.” He spoke quietly so Yuuri wouldn’t hear. 

“Nothing I swear, I just apologised again.” Victor said. “I said he didn’t trust me and asked how much time he’d need.” 

“Stop trying to pressure him into opening up to you again, ass.” Yuri scolded. 

“Since when were you and Yuuri so close that you cared to strike at me any given moment?” Victor frowned. 

“Since his idiot of a fiancé broke his trust and possibly his heart.” Yuri said matter-of-factly. 

“I know I messed up, but I’m trying.” Victor sounded defeated. 

“And so is Yuuri, give him a break.” Yuri said. Yuri went back out of the kitchen and to his bedroom, ruffling the small amount of hair on Hiro’s head as he passed the boy. He was going to call Otabek. 

Otabek had said he much preferred being at Over in Russia with him, rather then Yuri being at his place. He lived with a bunch of roommates to payed shared rent for a student house. So it was always better being in a place he knew they’d get to have time alone. Plus he rather enjoyed Victor and Yuuri’s company in the mornings when Yuri didn’t wake. 

Yuri had been over to his a few times, but his friends had teased them for the age gap, and the fact that Yuri was only sixteen. They’d also tried to get the younger one drunk, even though yuri had refused every alcoholic drink they offered him. In the end they spent the whole week in Otabek’s room only going out for food or the toilet. 

Yuri flopped onto his bed and stroked his cat that Yuuri and Victor had given him. His old cat that he had with his grandpa died of old age a while back. придурок came to lay on Yuri’s chest to prompt cuddles. The blond laughed to himself, the cat was a придурок (moron). 

He picked his phone up and scrolled through his contacts before finding Otabek. Then putting the small device to his ear he waited for him to answer. His boyfriend greeted him on the second ring, he could hear his idiot roommates in the background teasing him. The closing of a door signalled that Otabek was finally alone in his room. 

“How was babysitting duty?” Otabek asked laughing. Yuri had sent him pictures of Hiro when the boy was eating lunch, because oh god it was everywhere, and Otabek had laughed it off saying that he couldn’t be that messy. It was in his hair. 

“More fun then you’d think, I’m starting to think I’m his favourite.” Yuri smiled to himself. 

“Apart from Yuuri.” Otabek said. 

“Yeah apart from him, the kid clings to Yuuri like a monkey on trees.” That earnt himself a laugh from Otabek who’d found the analogy rather amusing. “So when you thinking of next coming down?” Yuri asked desperate to see his boyfriend again. 

“Not sure, my mother is trying to get me to move back home, but I don’t get along with her new husband, actually he threatens me a lot of I’m honest. But I also don’t want to stay here, I leave uni this year and have literally nowhere to go. It’s kind of scary.” Otabek confessed. Nobody else would have got such a long talk from him. Only Yuri knew the real Otabek. The one who laughed at childish jokes, made sarcastic comments, but could be so sweet and loving. The Otabek who learnt how to braid hair just so he could do Yuri’s, and the Otabek who had slipped on the ice because he was too busy laughing at Yuri joking around. 

“You could come stay here, piggy and Victor wouldn’t mind, they love having you here. To be honest it’s probably because you keep me in check.” Yuri laughed, he felt a slight blush as he said it. The apartment really wasn’t big enough for two couples, a toddler, and fresh out the womb twins. But they were making it work for now. There was always the option of moving, But yuri didn’t want to leave. He liked having a small family to be around. Sometimes he really did feel like Yuuri and Victors adopted son. 

“I don’t know, that apartment can only hold so many Yura.” Otabek said unsure. He’d love to move to Russia and live there, but there was very limited space. 

“What’s another person on top of six anyway.” Yuuri said. “Plus I heard Victor and Yuuri speaking about moving to japan after the twins are born.” He said. 

“Will you go with them?” Otabek asked. 

“Well they haven’t asked me yet, if they do I’ll probably say yes.” Yuri blushed a little. “I don’t like being alone, plus they’re really nice to be around, and if you ever tell them I said that we are over.” He threatened. 

“Not a word.” Otabek was smiling. He knew Yuri really did like the couple he lived with, he just wouldn’t admit it to them. 

“So you’ll think about it?” Yuri asked. 

“I will, but maybe talk it over with Victor and Yuuri first. Seven people in a two bedrooms apartment, well it’s a lot.” Otabek said. 

“I’ll speak with them now, call you tomorrow same time?” 

“Of course. Speak tomorrow Yura.”

“By beka.” Yuri clicked his phone off. 

He made way into the living room once again, Hiro was now on the floor with Yuuri as they stacked blocks, the infant then knocked the tower down and laughing when Yuuri faked being surprised. Victor was on the sofa watching them with amusement, a children’s TV program was playing in the background. 

“Silly Otōsan.” Hiro giggled while shaking his head, Yuuri had gone to place a blue block at the top and accidentally knocked down their tower. Yuuri laughed and apologised before the two of them started to build it back up again. 

Yuri went and sat on the sofa, crossing his legs and sitting fully back. He didn’t bother to change the channel though, knowing Hiro liked the happy sounds in the background when he played. Although the toddler probably wouldn’t protest if I was turned off. 

“Can I ask something of you two, it’s sort of a big request.” Yuri spoke up trying to not look the older couple in the eye. 

“Go ahead.” Victor nodded paying attention to the teen beside him. 

“Um, well I was speaking with Otabek before. He’s finishing uni this year and doesn’t really have anywhere to live afterwards, he doesn’t like his roommates enough to live with them, and his mums new husband hates him. So I was wondering if he could maybe come live here? Of course he’d pay a share for the rent, and I know there’s limited space and all with the twins coming along especially. It’s just I don’t really want to live alone, and he’d only be going into my bedroom anyway-“ before Yuri could continue to ramble on he was cut off by Victor. 

“I have no problem with it.” The older man said shrugging. He looked to Yuuri to hear his opinion on the matter. 

“I don’t mind either, Otabek is nice.” Yuuri agreed. “Plus what’s one more anyway, we’ve already run out of room.” He laughed. 

“So really this is okay with you guys?” Yuri asked surprised how it hadn’t taken much or convincing, or any at all for that matter. 

“Although-“ Yuuri started. He looked to victor for silent confirmation. When the silver haired man nodded Yuuri spoke up again. “We’re thinking of moving to japan when the twins are born, of course we were going to get a house big enough for you to have a room. We just did not know when to bring it up.” Yuuri explained. 

“I’d like to move with you guys in all honesty, plus I know Yakov is thinking about retiring, he’s getting old.” He’d already had the retirement talk with his coach, who’s said he was seriously considering it after this seasons GPF. 

“So you want to live with us?” Victor asked a little shocked. 

“Yeah,” yuri nodded. “It would be weird not having to look at your ugly mug every morning.” He poked fun at victor. 

“Such sweet words Yura.” Victor bit back. 

It was only playful banter so it wasn’t doing any harm. It seemed the discussion had come to an end so Yuuri went back to paying attention to the blocks before him.


	7. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3am and I can’t sleep so here’s another chapter! :p   
> If you wanna get to know me more or Make requests my Art account on instagram is @graciefox_art. I don’t use tumblr and my other social media’s are for my personal life :3   
> Thank you for your comments, Enjoy! <3

“It’s getting cold again.” Victor said as he wrapped up in a coat, preparing to go and watch Yuri skate that morning. 

“It’s always cold.” Yuuri mumbled huddled in blankets with Hiro on his knee, he too huddled in the same blankets and stealing Yuuri’s body warmth. 

It was September and the cold of Russia just got colder. 

Victor left leaving his fiancé and Son alone for the morning. He’d probably come back to the both of them sleeping on the sofa. Yuuri enjoyed naps with his son, mainly because being around the smaller version of himself was relaxing. 

“Papa, they move!” Hiro squealed as he felt movement from Yuuri’s lower abdomen that was growing more with each passing day. 

“Feels funny doesn’t it.” Yuuri said pressing a kiss to Hiro’s head. 

“Am I going to have babies in my tummy?” Hiro asked. 

Yuuri shook his head, “no sweetie.” Yuuri answered. “Hiro is a boy, he can’t have babies in his tummy.” 

“Why does papa have babies?” He questioned looking up to said parent. 

“Papa is different.” Yuuri answered, not too sure if a almost two year old would actually understand the whole, used to be a girl but turned into a boy talk. Hiro dropped the subject after that and leant more into Yuuri. Giggling when he felt gentle thumbs against his own body from his siblings. 

There was a knock at the apartment door, it was strange since Yuuri wasn’t actually expecting anybody at all. He assumed it was probably a neighbour asking to borrow sugar for their tea, or some charity promoting people. 

Never the less Yuuri got up holding Hiro in his arms and went to answer the door. He looked through the small hole before gasping upon seeing who it was. Yuuri flung the door open with a wide smile, bringing the person into a hug. 

“Phichit!” His smile widened when he pulled away. His best friend hadn’t even said he was coming to visit, it was a nice surprise. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I wanted to see how you were.” Phichit shrugged. 

“Ham! Ham! Ham!” Hiro wriggled to be held by Phichit. 

“Yuuri why is your son calling me ham?” He asked. 

“Because he can’t say hamster, and Phichit doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue for a two year old.” He giggled. The nickname had been given over a Skype call when Yuri had tried to convince Hiro that his godfathers name was Hamster. The toddler settled for Ham after being unable to pronounce Hamster. 

“I’ve never been more offended by a tiny human.” He laughed. 

Yuuri urged his friend into the apartment and closed the door behind him. They went to the kitchen while Yuuri made two cups of tea, then back to the living room and onto the sofa. Hiro grabbed the blanket and snuggled up to Yuuri’s growing bump again. Phichit of course took a picture. 

“How are things with you and Victor?” Phichit asked getting right to the point. 

“Better I suppose,” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Have you two, um how to say this nicely next to a toddler...” Phichit wondered. “Cuddled in a special way, yet?” He asked laughing a little at the chosen words. 

“No.” Yuuri shook his head. “And it’s annoying because my body wants to, but my brain doesn’t, so it’s like an on going war.” He admitted. 

“Well if the need ever got too serious, you have my number.” Phichit winked only half joking. 

“Shut up, I would never cheat on my fiancé, no matter how much of an arse he’s being.” Yuuri said honestly. 

“I know that, I’m just messing.” Phichit winked. “You still haven’t forgiven him properly.” 

“Well it’s weird. It’s like I’ve accepted his apology, and I know how much he regrets it all. But at the same time I can’t shake off what he said. When he looks at me all I can think is how I’m not good enough to fit his standards.” Yuuri admitted. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, you are too good, too pure for anybody in this world.” Phichit said looking at his best friend full on. No hint of a joke in his features, he was completely serious. “He needs to see that.” 

“He tells me I’m too good for him all the time, that I could do better. But I don’t want any better, because I want him, but then he also said those words and even though he’s apologised I can’t let it go.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you to just let it go so quickly, I know you love him, he knows that too, hell the whole world knows how madly in love you both are. Because I see it: the way his face lights up when he sees you, or how you blush pink at a simple touch. His pupils dilate, your body shivers: I want something like that. Even the most perfect couples have their ups and downs.” Phichit reassured. He placed a hand on top of Yuuri’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“How are you holding up with the whole Chris thing?” Yuuri asked now trying to get the attention off of himself. 

It worked as they both launched into a conversation about Phichit and his feelings towards Chris. He still admired the man, and couldn’t help the way his heart beat with lust and love when he saw him, even just the mention of his name had Phichit weak in the knees. But he hated him: he hated him for stringing him along, for sleeping with another man, for not telling him what their relationship really meant. He hated the way he laughed, smiled, talked and breathed. But he also loved all these things: how he would playfully wink and bring a blush to Phichit’s face. Or when he’d brush their hands together before taking ahold of his. The softness on his lips contrasting with the stubble on his face. And those eyes that were like pools you could happily drown in. 

Phichit hated Christophe, but he also loved him more then words could describe. He loved it when they cuddled in the afterglow of an orgasm, and how Christophe would always offer to wash The Thai skaters hair when they showered together. How he whistled while he cooked, Hell Phichit even though when Chris came on the ice it added to his erotic performances and defiantly helped Phichit’s growing erections. 

Everything about him was so stupidly right, and yet he was so perfectly wrong. He was heartless, someone looking for a good fuck out of all the skaters, and even none skaters on occasion. Christophe was cruel, wicked, pure evil. Yet there was something about him that was so pure and right in this world, Phichit couldn’t help falling in love with him every time he saw that idiotic smile and those eyes he could get lost in forever. 

“I hate him so much, because of how much I love him.” Phichit whispered, he would not cry again over him. Chris had been given enough tears, and the Thai skater refused to donate anymore. 

“I know it’s hard, he’s the first guy I’ve seen you this infatuated with. It’ll get easier though.” Yuuri said patting his friends shoulder, before Phichit leant in and rested his head against Yuuri. 

“I loved you for years you know: I was completely in love with you for the whole time in Detroit.” Phichit confesses. “And when I heard Victor was your coach I got so jealous because I knew there was no chance you’d ever be mine again. Those nights of us was more then just a casual mess about, they meant everything to me, they still do.” He said gently. 

Yuuri reaches over to stroke through Phichit’s hair, he placed a light kiss onto his friends head before cuddling him more. “I’m sorry I never noticed. Guess I’m a little self centred.” He said. Guilt rising within him, because he’d also slept with Phichit when the skater had been in love with him: and yet just like Chris Yuuri had left him for someone else. 

“No, I never wanted you to know, and I know you’re thinking that you accidentally strung me along too. That’s just not true, I was always the one who asked for it, you asked once I think of all the times. You didn’t lead me on because I knew it would never go to anything official.” He explained. “I got over you though, and then Chris came, and before that I never thought I could love someone as much as I did you. It seemed I fell more in love with him though.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Yuuri whispered again. “You deserve better Phichit, more then me and more then Chris. Someone who will treat you right.” 

“I want a family like yours one day.” Phichit said. 

“You are family.” Yuuri said kissing Phichit’s head again. 

The three of them sat on the sofa cuddled together for a while, Hiro fell asleep sometime during their talk, Yuuri was next to follow once the air was overcome with silence, and soon Phichit too fell asleep. 

Victor came home to not just his fiancé and son sleeping, but also a Thai skater taking a nap against Yuuri on their sofa. He smiled at the sight, but couldn’t help feel a little jealous. Phichit got to cuddle Yuuri, sleep next to him peacefully and have Victors fiancé in his arms. Although the thought of Yuuri having some comfort made him ease up slightly. 

He gently removed Hiro from the nap pile and took him to bed, placing the toddler in his own cot before sitting on the floor next to it. He watched the gentle breathing rhythm of his rising and falling chest, his baby looked so peaceful, and so much like Yuuri. He’d messed up bad, but Victor was going to fix it. Now Phichit was here like they had arranged, he could finally start on his treat for Yuuri. 

He’d spoken with Phichit over text and they had arranged for him to come and surprise Yuuri with a visit, but not telling the latter that it was a plan between them two, he just wanted Yuuri to have someone who could comfort him. 

Victor had discussed his date with Phichit for Yuuri. Phichit has helped happily because it was for Yuuri. Victor wasn’t doing any of this for his own needs, no he wanted Yuuri to feel loved again, and to feel like he could build their trust back up, and to know that Victor will be there for him, supporting him all the way through life. 

That afternoon Phichit had convinced Yuuri to let him take his godson out for a bit, which would hopefully end up being until night if things went well and Yuuri didn’t turn the date down. 

Victor bought Yuuri some dress pants and a shirt in extra large so they would fit, and Yuuri could feel good wearing them. The clothes were laid out on their neatly made bed with a sticky note on top. ‘I hope you will wear them tonight and accompany me to dinner. -Vitya x’ the note read. 

Yuuri seeing this blushed a little. The clothes fit quite nicely, leaving a little room to look baggy, but smart still. It hid his bump a little bit too. The fabric smelt fresh as well, as if Victor had got it cleaned and steamed for their night. When Yuuri went into the bathroom he found a note on the mirror. Victor knew he’d be messing with how he looked, checking his body and face with shaky nervous hands. ‘My love, you look wonderful. X’ was on that note. Again Yuuri blushed. 

He pushed his hair back and added just the smallest bit of concealer around his eyes so he looked more awake. His glasses were put back on. Once that was done Yuuri put on his shoes. He went into the kitchen and found a small box and another note, ‘I know Chocolates are making you nauseous, so I made you your own box up.’ Yuuri removed the lid and laughed a little at the contents. Strawberries cut and arranged into a heart, with cut up bananas on the inside and some grapes. The fruit he’d been craving most in one box. They were still fresh as well so Victor must have only just done this. Yet Yuuri hadn’t seen said person for a good few hours. 

He took a strawberry slice and popped it into his mouth, humming in approval. He jumped when there was a knock on his door. Yuuri went to answer it expecting Phichit, instead it was someone he was not expecting. 

Victor was smiling a little and holding a bunch of fake roses in his hands, knowing Yuuri didn’t care for the smell of real flowers during his pregnancy. The younger mans smile grew wider as he let out a small laugh yet again. This was too perfect. 

His fiancé was stood in a suit, a navy blue suit which was Yuuri’s favourite on him, a white shirt and a navy blue tie. Yuuri wore black dress pants and a white shirt with black tie, again Victor remembered that blazers were a no go with a baby bump. He’d remembered so much from Yuuri being pregnant with Hiro, even things Yuuri had forgotten about. 

“Hi,” Yuuri blushed not knowing what else to say. 

“Good evening sir, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner, at a fantastic restaurant?” Victor asked giving just a small wink. 

“Hmm, I suppose I could spare an hour or two, but you’ll need to be careful, my fiancé is very protective of me.” Yuuri giggled playing along. 

“I can assure him, I will take very good care of you.” Victor replied. Yuuri giggled again as took the fake roses when Victor held them out for him. He quickly put them on the coffee table before grabbing his coat and leaving. 

“So where is this fantastic restaurant?” Yuuri asked as he followed Victor outside. 

“You’ll know it when you see it.” He smiled. 

It didn’t take long to get to. And as soon as Yuuri saw the building he knew where they were. It was the first place Victor had taken him to in Russia as their official date, Yuuri blushed. They’d kissed in the small alleyway so nobody could see them, and walked home holding hands. It had been an amazing night. Victor had told Yuuri he loved him, Yuuri said it back. It was also the same night they’d slept together for the first time. Yuuri couldn’t think of a more perfect memory of his and Victors love. 

They went inside and Victor had gave the man his name, they were directed to a table in the corner and out of the way of everyone else, so they could be alone in peace. He ordered two glasses of water, he refused to drink if Yuuri wasn’t allowed to. The man gave them the menu and left to get their waters. 

“This is amazing Vitya.” Yuuri smiled. “Thank you so much.” His blush was dusting his cheeks. 

“I’m glad you like it, my love.” Victor smiled. 

Yuuri thought it was nice. They’d ate and spoke like a regular couple would, talking about Hiro and about when they first moved to Russia. It was perfect. Yuuri noticed how Victor wasn’t trying to push anything, he seemed relaxed and cool, which made Yuuri relax. He was laughing and making jokes, cheerfully greeting the servers and thanking them gratefully. He never tried to reach for Yuuri’s hand, or steal kisses. He was respectable as if touching Yuuri would shatter him into tiny pieces, like Yuuri was the most delicate bit of glass you’d ever lay your eyes on. 

When they finished Victor payed and they left. They walked down the dead streets of st. Petersburg, not another soul in sight for this chill weather. 

Yuuri slowly and very carefully brushed his and Victors hands together, before finally lacing their fingers together and walking a little closer to his fiancé. Victor smiled, but didn’t make a big thing out of it. He just continued to walk like normal with a heart rate that was going way faster then normal. 

When they got to their apartment and stopped outside so Victor could grab his keys, Yuuri turned to face him a little more. With his free hand he gently touched Victors jaw line and moved his face, blue eyes met brown. Yuuri leant up and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. The warmth over flowing his emotions. He wanted Victor, all of him. Butterflies returned to his stomach after so long of not being there. The trust he’d lost was finally mended with gold, he deepened the kiss a just a little more before pulling away. 

Victor smiled down at Yuuri and kissed his forehead. Finally the door was open and they stepped inside. 

“Thank you for an amazing night Victor, I really loved it.” Yuuri said. He turned to his fiancé and wrapped him in a hug, “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too Yuuri, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself tonight.” Victor whispered while rubbing Yuuri’s back.


	8. Back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this is just a quick filler before going back to the actual story, it’s kinda shit ngl.   
> Also sorry but I’ve fucked up time lines with Hiro’s birthday, so let’s all just pretend that didn’t happen :/

They lay in bed, moonlight shining through the half open curtains and a gentle breezing hitting Victors bare chest. Yuuri was atop him, legs either side of his hips and hands steadying himself on Victors shoulders. 

Two weeks had been and gone since Phichit had visited, since their date. Yuri had the toddler with him in his room: it wasn’t planned, they both happened to fall asleep together in the teens bed. 

Yuuri moaned into Victors kiss and gently started to roll his hips back and forth, his fiancés hands were at his waist, gently helping keeping a smooth rhythm. Yuuri’s fingers travelled down the front of Victor until he felt the elastic waistband of his lovers boxers, he carefully tucked one finger under it and raised the hand up, before letting it snap back down. His lover jumped a little, the surprised squeak turning into a moan. 

“Yuuri...” Victor whispered between kisses, “a-are you sure?” He asked. He knew the reason for their lack of intimacy had been because of what he’d said, he just needed to make sure Yuuri was completely okay with this before it was taken further. 

Yuuri pulled back still rolling his hips, feeling Victors excitement under him. His own need was clear from the wet patch forming against the fabric of his own boxers. He nodded slowly and started to Kiss Victors chest, leaving tiny bite marks. “Yes...” he breathed out. “I want you Vitya.” He mumbled against the bare pale skin underneath him. “Please.” 

Victor stopped him from leaving anymore love bites to looking into Yuuri’s brown eyes, “of course my love.” He smiled before connecting their lips again. 

Yuuri made quick work of his and Victors boxers, both pairs being thrown and forgotten on the floor. When Victor had gone to remove Yuuri’s dark blue top, the other had stopped him. He wanted to keep it on. Victor understanding dropped his hands back to Yuuri’s waist. 

The younger skater continued his grinds and hip rolls until he felt Victor let out a slightly frustrated sigh, he knew he was being a tease, it was just too fun. However instead of torturing his fiancé further he lined them up, with Victors assistance and slid down. Both letting out sighs of satisfaction. They started to move into a soft pace, slowly working their way to getting faster and faster. 

Yuuri was first over, his body sensitive making it easy for him to climax three times before Victors one. Once they finished Victor helped settle Yuuri down on bed. They cuddled before the Japanese man decided it was time to clean himself up. 

He left for a few minutes before coming back and snuggling up to Victor, breathing in the smell of their activities. Suddenly the open window seemed like an amazing idea with how nice the breeze was on his bare legs. 

“That was amazing.” Victor breathed kissing Yuuri’s head. “Three times.” He said slightly impressed. 

“One of the perks of owning a vagina.” Yuuri laughed. 

Victor turned over slightly so he could Cuddle Yuuri closer to himself. “I love you, so perfect.” He said. 

“I love you too.” Yuuri said before moving closer and allowing himself to fall into a very peaceful sleep. 

Xxx

“So you finally slept together again, how long had it been? Like five months?” Chris’ voice came through the laptop screen. He was feelings slightly amused hat Victor was now feeling very much less sexually frustrated. 

“It had been four months actually.” Victor corrected. 

“How far along is Yuuri now?” Chris asked. 

“Six months and counting.” Victor clarified “the midwife is worried that if Yuuri goes over his due date it could cause him a lot of pain, so they’re gonna do this inducing thing that’ll basically make the babies leave.” He tried to explained. It seemed only Yuuri had actually understood what the midwife had said though. 

“Do you actually listen to the midwife Vitya? Or is it like a white noise machine that you tune out?” Christophe laughed. 

“Shut up.” Victor grumbled. 

They spoke for a while, Chris mostly about skating and how much he missed the sport. Victor agreed, after competitions they would go for meals and have the banquet, although Chris had pointed out that he still got to go since he was the coach of Yuuri Katsuki. 

They ended the call after a little after that, Yuuri came from the bedroom still looking sleepy. Victor smiled at him and patted the spot next to the sofa, which the Japanese man quickly sat down and leant into his touch. It was still early, not even Hiro was up yet. 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s head, “Good morning, last night, I can’t even describe how amazing it was.” Victor smiled and gave Yuuri another kiss. 

Yuuri blushed, but leant in further. “It was.” He agreed. 

Yuri’s bedroom door opened and out came a grumpy looking teenager, holding an almost two year old on his hip. Hiro looked like he’d just woken up himself. Yuuri held his arms out for the small boy, who was passed to him while the blond went to make himself breakfast. 

“Did you have fun sleeping in Yuri’s bedroom last night?” Yuuri asked his still half asleep son. 

Hiro nodded and rubbed his eyes, “kitty woke me.” He pouted. придурок (Moron) Yuri’s cat had jumped up onto the bed that morning in attempts to wake Yuri for food, he’d also then started to sniff Hiro causing the light sleeper to wake. 

“Naughty cat.” Victor said only half joking, “Makkachin is far better.” He declared. At the sound of her name Makkachin jumped up onto the sofa to rest her head on Victors lap. 

“Makkachin keeps eating his food.” Yuri said coming back into the living room holding a full cat bowl of food and a normal bowl of cereal for himself. He set the cat bowl down for придурок (Moron) and went to set his own bowl on the coffee table, taking a seat on the floor in front of it. 

“Does Hiro want some breakfast?” Yuuri asked. The toddler just nodded while rubbing his eyes more. “Great, Papa can get you some bc I’m too fat to move.” Yuuri turned and pulled a tongue at Victor who grumbled, but got up anyway to make his son breakfast. 

“Papa, do you have five babies?” Hiro asked. 

“No.” Yuuri shook his head. He held up three fingers and said, “I have three, you and two more in my tummy.” He said. 

“Yuri not a baby?” Hiro asked a little confused. 

“No sweetie, Yuri is my teenager.” Yuuri said. He noticed the small pink dust on Yuri’s cheeks when he said this. “So Hiro will have one big brother, and two little brother or sister.” 

“Hiro big brother?” Hiro asked. 

“Yes, bit Hiro is also a little brother to Yuri.” He pointed out. 

The child just nodded and settled his head back onto his papas arm, waiting for his breakfast to arrive. Victor came and took Hiro so he could eat in the high chair -mainly to save their sofa- he didn’t refuse since Hiro hadn’t actually had to get up and walk. 

While alone in the living room both Japanese Yuuri and Russian Yuri sat in silence for a little while as the blonde teen ate his breakfast. 

“Did you mean it?” Yuri asked. “O-or was it just for Hiro’s sake?” 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri questioned looking at the blond. 

“I-I- erm... doesn’t matter.” He looked back down at his empty bowl and just watched the milk inside. 

“Yuri, if you mean about me calling you my son: well you’re family, and me and Victor treat and see you as ours. If that makes you uncomfortable though we can stop-“ He was cut short. 

“No!” Yuuri half shouted before looking back at the milk in his bowl. “It’s erm, it’s alright.” He mumbled. “Thanks.” Yuri got up quickly and placed his bowl in the kitchen sink, before going back to his bedroom and closing the door. He quickly texted Otabek about it with the promise of a phone call later on. 

Hiro and Victor came back shortly after, one of them now well fed and ready for the day at hand. Victor and Yuuri had started to plan they’re sons birthday, and what he would do. He didn’t actually know any other babies his age, so it would just be adults coming to celebrate the day. Then again yuri had made the point a few nights ago that he wouldn’t actually remember his second birthday anyway. 

It was two in two weeks time, the most they had planned was a Skype call with Yuuri’s family and Otabek coming over to stay that week. Phichit had said he’d come over too, and Chris wasn’t so sure he should after all that had happened between him and Phichit. Of course people at the rink promised to say happy birthday to their favourite love child. 

The two weeks passed way too fast then either of them had hoped for. Yuuri and Victor had decided to get Hiro a tricycle he could take to the park when they walked Makkachin, some toys which mainly consisted of cars since they were his favourite, and some Lego duplo blocks for toddlers. He’d been ecstatic with the cars, and the red tricycle had made him squeal in delight. 

Many other people had given him gifts, Yuri had got him a toy garage for his cars, Otabek had got him some tiny trainers. Phichit obviously went all out with teddies, Thai merchandise shirts, and some figures he’d be allowed to play with. Chris send over a card. Yakov had gifted him with some children’s books -that also became a nightly read- and he’d also got a few more cards. Yuuri’s parents had called to say happy birthday. Yuuri had told them not to get him anything since posting it would be expensive, and it was a lot of money for them. With some convincing they’d agreed. 

Hiro had all in all had a pretty good day. He’d eaten cake and was allowed to blow out his candles with Victors help and Yuuri’s supervision. 

The day had actually passed fairly quickly, and before they knew it Yuuri’s and Victor were putting Hiro into bed as he’d passed out on the sofa. They’d laughed and called it a food coma, which wasn’t exactly wrong. 

Otabek stayed an extra week, not wanting to go back home to his friends or to his mothers house. Considering he would be living with them in about five months neither Victor or Yuuri minded. 

During the second week of Otabek’s visit Yuuri was sitting on the sofa reading a book, Hiro was asleep and Victor had gone out to walk Makkachin. Yuri and Otabek came into the house: they looked a little more observant of their surroundings, as if they were trying to hide away from people in the apartment. 

When they started to walk around the sofa instead of in front of it was when Yuuri grew suspicious. They’d made it to the teens door before Yuuri spoke up. “What you doing?” he asked looking over his book at them. 

Yuri blushed, “What’s it to you piggy?” He pouted. 

“That’s a very empty plastic bag in your hand, I was just curious as to why it was going into that already messy bedroom of yours, just to sit on the floor and never be recycled.” Yuuri gave back giving a small smile. How he loved having a parenting authority over the angst teenager. 

“It’s nothing-“ yuri started to say. 

“They’re condoms.” Otabek said plainly. 

“What?” Yuuri said. 

“Beka!” Russian Yuri complained at the same time. He gave a sigh and said, “why would you tell him?” 

“And why do you have them Yura?” Yuuri teased trying to sound like a strict parent. 

“We were going to go have really quiet sex and hope nobody heard.” Otabek said bluntly. There was no dancing around the matter with him. 

“Otabek!” Yuuri shouted and blushed, muttering ‘oh my god’ in Russian and trying to hide his face. 

That’s when Yuuri broke. He started to laugh, “well who am I to judge?” He asked gesturing to his growing bump. “At least you’re being safe. Although you do know there’s a pack of condoms in the bathroom draw, it’s not like we’re in short supply.” He laughed. 

“Oh god, don’t start talking to me about protection Yuuri, it’s just weird.” Yuri said going even brighter. 

“Hey at least it’s me you told, Victor would have given you the talk. Maybe I’ll remind him to do that.” Yuuri smirked. 

“You do that and I swear to god Katsuki I will never let him live to meet his unborn children.” Yuri threatened. 

“Heeding the words and backing down.” Yuuri said with sarcasm in his voice. “Have fun,” he waved them off. Before the door closed he shouted, “don’t forget to stretch.” That earned him a groan from the teen and a small laugh from the other.


	9. Smells like cigarettes and regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve literally been craving Cottage Pie for weeks now, for no other reason then it’s One of the best meals in the world, like top five.   
> This chapter is pretty short as well, sorry! But I promise the next one will be longer.   
> If you want to make requests or just say hi my instagram is @graciefox_art

“Yuri if you’re not ready we don’t have to.” Otabek said. It was the second time Yuri had stepped back from him now, he’d moved away when Otabek had gone to take his top off, and now again when he had knelt down about to lower the blonds underwear.

 

He stood up straight so he could look his boyfriend in the eye, he was nervous, that was evident enough.

 

“N-no its just, I mean -well I said I was ready this morning so I’m going to- I should-“ He didn’t know how to word what he was about to say, that wouldn’t come off as offensive towards Otabek.

 

“Hey it’s okay, saying you’re ready is a lot easier then feeling ready. Some people don’t know unless they’re in the moment.” The older one placed a kiss on his boyfriends cheek. “We can wait.”

 

“I’ve made you wait for ages.” Yuri pointed out.

 

“And I can wait a little longer, I care more about your feelings then sex Yura.” Otabek smiles in reassurance.

 

Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little relieved they didn’t actually have to go through with it. He’d thought he was ready, even when buying the condoms he was confident that that night would be the night he’d lose his virginity to his boyfriend and best friend. Although when in the moment Yuri could help but feel a little too vulnerable, thoughts of what would happened if he messed it up, or if Otabek didn’t like it, and even if Otabek didn’t like Yuri’s body, had rushed through his mind.

 

Yuri stepped forward slightly and hugged Otabek close to his body. “Thank you Beka.” He whispered.

 

“No need to thank me yuri, when you’re ready okay?” He kissed Yuri’s head as the teen nodded. The two ended up just lying in bed cuddling, and watching films. The box of condoms on the floor forgotten about for now.

 

Yuuri had manged to pick himself up from the sofa and go into the kitchen. Victor would be home soon, he’d been helping Yakov lately with his students since Yakov was getting ready to retire. Plus the younger ones needed someone to demonstrate skating techniques to them, Victor of course was happy to help all he could.

 

The fridge was fully stocked, although nothing was appealing to Yuuri, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to eat, he just know it wasn’t in the fridge. The cupboards again had food in them, but nothing screamed out to Yuuri as delicious. This was one of the downfall of being pregnant, Yuuri was hungry, but his body couldn’t decided on what to crave.

 

Another hard part was when he craved something he’d had once during a skating season or back in Detroit, and they didn’t have it in Russia, so he had to get ingredients and make it from scratch. Well victor would make it.

 

A thought popped into his head, Yuuri rushes to call Phichit to get the answer to his body’s wants. The phone rang a few times before the Thai skater picked up.

 

“Hey Yuuri, everything alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah I just need to ask a quick question.” Yuuri said.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Okay, do you remember when we went to that restaurant in England after one of the shows we did for Celestino?” Yuuri asked. They’d gone over to England after Celestino got a call from some presenter people looking for four skaters that wouldn’t mind doing a group performance as a guest appearance.

 

“Yeah, the one that smelt like cigarettes and regrets.” Phichit recalled how Yuuri had described the stingy pub they’d gone to eat at. It may have looked old and awful, but the food had been amazing.

 

“Yes that one, do you remember what I had there? Like the name of it. Some form of pie I think,” Yuuri tried to recall. “It had meat and a weird potato top, way too much cheese.” He offered more.

 

“Cottage pie?” Phichit asked. He’d had it a few times when he’d gone to England and even in America when they would try and copy the dish.

 

“Yes that!” Yuuri said slightly excited that he’d got the name.

 

“Is that all?” Phichit asked amused. It wasn’t the first phone call he’d received like this, and wouldn’t be the last.

 

“That’s all, have a good day.” Yuuri said. They both said they’re goodbyes and hung up.

 

Yuuri Googled how to make the dish and checked the cupboards for what they would need. As it turns out Mincemeat was the only thing they had missing from the list, everything else was vegetables or gravy, along with a few spices, but they had loads of them. Yuuri texted Victor to pick some up on his way home and happily began to cut up vegetables.

 

Victor got back home with a shopping bag in hand, he’d got what Yuuri asked for, but was given no context as to why Yuuri wanted the meat or how this craving had come about. He’d had a lot more cravings with this pregnancy, which was amusing for Victor to watch as Yuuri happily ate something he’d wanted all day.

 

He placed the bag on the counter and leant over Yuuri while hugging him from behind, he read the others phone that shown the recipe.

 

“What’s made you want this?” Victor asked.

 

“Honest I don’t know, I was just looking for food and then just thought back to when me and Phichit had some of the best tasting food ever, in the dirtiest looking pub.” Yuuri laughed.

 

“Cottage pie is a nice dish, although I prefer Shepard’s pie, it’s basically the same but with lamb instead of beef.” He explained. Victor had basically travelled the world by this point, so of course he’d been served this dish more then once.

 

“Ew no lamb.” Yuuri said scrunching his nose. Victor laughed and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. He got to work helping his fiancé, and soon they had a dish in the oven so the potato could bake on top of the now cooked meat in gravy. They added some cheese to the top, of course Yuuri deciding when there was enough, and waited.

 

It smelt amazing that was for sure, Victor cleaned up the kitchen while Yuuri dried the dishes on the drying wrack. The oven beeped due to a timer set for the dinner. Yuuri then put some peas on the stove and set the timer again for the last few minuets that it needed to be in the oven for.

 

Once it was finished, Victor got out four plates and placed the pie on each, Yuuri putting peas on the side: he remembered that being what was on the side when he’d had it in England. They left the rest in the square dish on the unit, anybody free to grab seconds.

 

Yuri and Otabek came from the teens room when Victor shouted for them, Yuuri going to wake Hiro to see if he wanted some dinner. They’d put some pie in a small plastic bowl for him along with a baby spoon so he could scoop it up himself.

 

Hiro woke and allowed Yuuri to carry him to his high chair at the dinner table. They all sat down for dinner, for once. It was nice being all together with light conversation.

 

“What is this?” Yuri asked picking up some potato with his fork. “It looks a mess.”

 

“It’s cottage pie, I had it in England.” Yuuri said. “It’s really good I promise.”

 

“Of course the English came up with this, it looks awful.” Yuri scrunched his nose. Otabek beside him put a mouthful of the food in his mouth and gave a small sound of approval at the taste.

 

“Taste it Yura, it may look like shit, but it’s really good.” Otabek said. Yuri decided to trust him, and pop a forkful in his own mouth.

 

“Okay it’s not that bad.” Yuri said shrugging and eating. Yuuri smiled and Began to eat his own. Satisfied with his choice of dinner, and settling the craving. Two birds one stone.

 

Victor ate his while also feeding Hiro, who had just ended up tipping the food out onto his tray. Victor was scooping it from the white high chair tray and feeding his son, who seemed more willing to eat this way.

 

“You were very quiet.” Yuuri smirked around his fork. 

 

Yuri blushed deep red and Otabek had to stop eating bother he choked. “Yuuri!” Yuri complained.

 

“Wait what?” Victor asked suspiciously.

 

“Nothing!” Yuri glared at him. “It was nothing.” He said a little more quietly and settling back into his seat. He looked at Yuuri and shook his head a little. The older one understanding what he was trying to say.

 

“What’s going on I want to know.” Victor whined a little.

 

“Otabek was going to show Yuri how to mix music or whatever it is he does, I just asked them to be quiet.” Yuuri lied eating his dinner.

 

“That’s it?” Victor asked.

 

Yuuri nodded along with the other two at the table. Victor didn’t believe them at all but shrugged it off anyway. Yuuri would tell him if it was important. Instead he went back to feeding Hiro and eating his own food.

 

Yuri and Otabek decided to clean up after dinner: Victor allowed Yuuri to take Hiro from him for a bath while the oldest in the house went to lay in bed. His feet were sore from the days activities, and he was getting tired.

 

Once Hiro was all clean Yuuri let him loose in their bedroom while he searched for his pyjamas. The toddler jumped on the bed before Victor grabbed him and tickled him. “And why are you naked on papas bed?” He asked.

 

“Because he refused to let me put his night time nappy on him.” Yuuri said throwing some pyjamas for their son at Victor.

 

Hiro was only needing nappies at bedtime, which was all good and well, until he’d wriggle away from a pregnant Yuuri, who couldn’t exactly fight him in his condition.

 

“No bedtime!” Hiro called jumping on the bed again.

 

“He was asleep fairly late today, I don’t think he will calm down and time soon.” Victor said. He picked up some pyjama pant and scooped up Hiro again. He helped the boy into the pants before allowing him to go free again, but this time he was at least decent enough.

 

“I know, I completely forgot to wake him before you came home.” Yuuri said.

 

“No bedtime!” Hiro giggled bouncing up and landing on his bum next to victor.

 

Victor gently tackled the toddler and started to tickle him again, “no bedtime for Hiro!” He said tickling the infant, “but I think both papas are tired.”

 

“Papa bedtime.” Hiro said after the tickling stopped.

 

“I don’t think so, not when you’re awake.” Yuuri laughed going to lie down on his back. His bump was round and still growing. Hiro was fascinated that there was a baby inside his tummy.

 

The toddler made his way over to Yuuri and watched as the bump would occasionally thump upwards, he giggled when one kick was fairly hard, Yuuri tried not to wince. Hiro places a hand on Yuuri’s stomach, “wants to come out now Papa.” Hiro claimed.

 

“They’re not ready yet sweetie, soon.” Yuuri stroked through Hiro’s hair and smiled as his son giggled when he saw Yuuri’s bump move again.

 

“Look, baby time to come out.” He pointed.

 

“Not yet.” Victor said. “A few more months.”

 

“In one?” Hiro asked.

 

“A little more.” Victor said.

 

“I think in one.” Hiro nodded being sure of himself.

 

“Let’s hope not, they’d be six weeks too early.” Yuuri laughed.

 

They had already got most things ready for the new babies, they had Moses baskets at the end of their bed, baby chairs and general requirements like bottles and nappies. The only think they really needed now was the twins themselves. Victor had even found a pram that sat twins. The seats were one above the other, the bed of the seats slightly overlapping while one looked outwards and the other at the bottom looked inwards. It made it easier to fit through doorways and to get around in general.

 

“What do you want to name them?” Yuuri asked Hiro.

 

“Umm,” the other gave it some thought. “Makka.” He said.

 

“We can’t call them Makka, we already have a Makkachin.” Victor said poking they’re son on the nose with a light touch.

 

“We could use Ena for a girl again?” Yuuri offered.

 

“Yeah, I still really like that name, and since this one wouldn’t let us use it, we may as well if it’s a girl.” Victor agreed.

 

“How about we have a Russian name for The other then?” Yuuri offered.

 

“I would love that.” Victor agreed.

 

“I don’t know any Russian names, so get back to me when you’ve decided.” Yuuri laughed.

 

“Wait you’re letting me decided?” Victor asked.

 

Yuuri shrugged. “It is your baby too Vitya, just nothing that sounds made up.” He giggled.

 

Victor leant down and kissed Yuuri on the lips. “I love you.” He said.

 

Before Yuuri could say it back Hiro kissed Yuuri on the lips in a small peck and said, “I love Otōsan more!” This made the two parents laugh at their son. He was really really cute, and sometimes so much like Victor. Although the toddler had started to opt for speaking Japanese more then Russian these days, he still understood Russian when it was spoken to him: but other then speaking Japanese everything else about his personality and the way he acted was all Victor.

 


	10. Two new arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like each of these chapters sound kind of rushed, sorry about that. I promise better ones are coming :3   
> Enjoy! <3

Yuuri had five weeks left of his pregnancy, five weeks and he and Victor would become parents. Hiro would have younger siblings and Yuri would once again be woken up from peaceful sleep to screaming babies, and two parents fumbling around trying to make bottles half asleep. 

Since the pregnant Japanese man had not been feeling all too good, Yuri had said he’d take Hiro out to the park for a while, Victor was at the ice rink helping Yakov again which left Yuuri alone with Makkachin and a cat he was sure didn’t like him. Yuuri decided to get a shower and then try to eat something. He’d probably feel better afterwards. 

Hiro ran to the slide in the park with Yuri chasing him, the small boy laughing and looking back at the blond to make sure he was still running after him. He giggled and scrambled up the steps to the baby slide, yuri waited at the bottom until Hiro went down. 

He caught him and picked him up in his arms, “I got you.” He said smiling a little. Yuri let himself be himself since the park was empty apart from them, and considering that Hiro would actually want to play and be happy, Yuri decided to let his guard down for the time being. It’s not like a two year old could hurt his feelings anyway. 

“Yuri!” Hiro squealed. “Swing! Swing!” He called. Yuri took him over to the swings and placed him in the baby swing so he wouldn’t fall off. He didn’t trust himself not to break the child that wasn’t his. He knew Victor and Yuuri would hunt him down if he did. Not only that but Yuri actually liked the toddler, he was good source of entertainment as well. 

He pushed him on the swings while Hiro giggled. Yuri even took a few pictures of the toddlers smiling face. A few more parents had joined the park with their own kids. Some giving Yuri weird glances for how young he was with a toddler, they obviously assumed was his own. Others just awed at Hiro’s giggles. 

A lady had come and put her daughter who looked about Hiro’s age in the swing next to them. She laughed when the swing started to move. “Higher, Higher!” Hiro called snapping Yuri’s attention back to him. 

“Are you sure you want to go higher?” He asked. 

“Higher!” Hiro called in Japanese again. 

“Victor will kill me if you get scared over this.” Yuri muttered to himself before pushing the swing just the slightest bit higher. Hiro giggled instead of getting scared, yelling a bunch of Japanese words that Yuri had a hard time translating in his head. He knew Yuuri would have known what his son was saying, but since the words were not formed very well Yuri could only guess they were shouts of enjoyment. 

“He’s So cleaver, knowing two languages!” The parent beside yuri gushed as she pushed her own daughter on the swing. “How old is he?” She asked. 

“He’s two, and he’s half Japanese so Hiro had been taught both languages.” Yuri explained, not really wanting to speak with the parent, but he’d heard that most people would want to get to know him if he had a toddler on his hips at the park. 

“That’s so cute, excuse me for saying, but you look too young to have a two year old.” The women said noting the teens small frame and soft features. 

“Oh he’s not mine, no, Hiro is my brother.” He said slightly shocked at the mistake. They looked nothing alike. 

“Oh my apologise. I was curious when he didn’t look like you.” The women blushed a little. 

“I’m adopted.” Yuri shrugged. “I won’t look like any of my siblings.” 

“Right.” The women nodded. 

“I think it’s time to go home, Hiro.” He stopped the swing and the toddler lifted his arms up to be let out. “Ready to go see Otōsan?” He asked.

“I tell him I went high!” Hiro agreed with eager nods. 

Yuri places the toddler on the floor and took his hand. They walked out of the park and down the streets, they were fairly empty since everyone was either in school or at work, when Yuri checked his phone it was two o’clock so he’d just missed the lunch rush hour which was good. 

He picked Hiro up as they walked up the stairs, the lift was still broken, they really needed to ask the landlord to fix that. Yuri made it to their apartment and opened the door with his key. He noted how it looked empty upon first glance. Yuuri had left his phone on the coffee table though, so he wouldn’t have gone out. Victor still wasn’t home and their bedroom door was open, but the bathroom was closed. 

Making an educated guess, Yuri went to knocked on the bathroom door. He just needed to tell Yuuri it was him who was home and not some thief who’d snuck in, while he showered. “Yuuri were home!” He called. 

There was a small noise on the inside of the bathroom, it sounded like a painful squeak. Yuri frowned a little and knocked again, “Yuuri, you alright?” He asked. 

“I-I erm, s-s-shit, ah, I, v-victor.” Yuuri sounded like he was panicking, this made Yuri panic. If he was having an anxiety attack or something, Yuuri generally needed someone there. Of course they were scary for both Yuuri and the person helping him, but it wouldn’t last as long if someone was there to help him. 

“Yuuri I’m coming in okay?” Yuri called, hand on the door knob. He started to twist it before Yuuri spoke up again. 

“N-no. I— n-need vi-vict-ah.” He groaned the last part, dread flooded through Yuri now, because he realised that the person inside wasn’t having an anxiety attack, he was in pain. 

“Shit Yuuri, move your foot and let me in.” Yuri said when the door wouldn’t budge. When the door snapped back for a second time that’s when Yuri heard it, the sound that made his face pale. A small but noticeable cry coming from inside the bathroom, it didn’t belong to the Japanese man, it was too innocent, too high pitched. “Fuck Yuuri!” The teen banged against the door again. 

Yuuri was crying too he could hear that, Hiro had started to cry at the commotion of everything, yuri making a quick decision decided to put the toddler in his cot: so he wouldn’t see the state Yuuri was in, when he’d finally get into the bathroom. 

“C-call v-victor.” Yuuri cried. 

“Not until you let me in to help, piggy!” He knew the nickname was uncalled for, but Yuri was flustered and scared. When he tried to door again it opened he stepped inside quickly and was right at Yuuri’s side. 

He looked a mess and the room looked even worse. Yuuri was still damp from his shower, the towel he’d gone to put around himself was on the floor under him. There was also a towel over the baby that lay against his chest trying to keep it warm. Both baby and Yuuri were in tears. 

“What- how did this even- Yuuri?” He asked not sure what to do or where he was needed. 

“M-my water went in the s-shower, th-this - it happ-ened too f-fast. I could get m-my phone.” He struggled through tears. Of course he was still in pain too. The cord was still attached, and he had baby two to come out yet. 

“Yuuri it’s alright, calm down, you need to relax.” Yuri tried to sooth him. “I’m going to call Victor and then the paramedics.” He explained. Yuuri nodded. 

The phone rang all the way through, Victor not picking up. Instead of trying again Yuuri called the paramedics who had given him a list of things he needed to do before they got there, to keep Yuuri and babies comfortable. They said they’d be there as fast as possible before they hung up so Yuri could try Victor again. 

There wasn’t actually much he could do then give Yuuri words of encouragement and praise, telling him to relax, and wrapping the baby up to keep it warm. 

Yuri tried Yakov when Victor didn’t answer, this time the phone was picked up. “Yuri, I’m busy.” Yakov said. 

“I need Victor, like right this second.” Yuri rushed out. 

“He’s busy-“ Yakov started to say. 

“No, you tell him to get his ass on the phone now before I come down there and strangle him for not answering my calls!” Yuri shouted. He didn’t know how comfortable Yuuri would be with everybody knowing he’d just given birth on the bathroom floor, so he decided to keep it between apartment members only. 

“What’s up Yurio?” Victor asked using the teasing nickname. 

Although Yuri didn’t even hear the nickname with how much panic was flooding his mind. “Get home now, Yuuri went into labour early, the paramedics are on they’re way.” He said. He heard victor curse and tell Yakov he needed to go, the phone was hung up before Yuri heard the excuse. 

He went back to Japanese Yuuri who was still crying, although the baby had stopped and was sleeping. How was the kid sleeping? 

“Papa!” He heard the toddler cry from the bedroom. Yuri felt really bad that he’d had to trap him there, but the bathroom was not a place for Toddlers right now. 

“It’s alright Yuuri, Victor and the paramedics are on their way now.” Yuri said brushing damp hair away from the older mans face. “Let me cover you up a little.” Yuri said trying to offer some dignity to the man on the floor. 

He went to the cupboard beside the bathroom and took out an old bedsheet, he came back and wrapped the white sheet around Yuuri’s back. It was big enough to come over his front and cover a little of Yuuri’s nakedness. 

There was a harsh knock at the door which Yuri scrambled up to get, he assured Yuuri he’d be back and went to answer it. The paramedics wasted no time on entering the apartment. Yuri directed them to the bathroom and pleaded with them to be gentle. 

One women reassured him that everything would be okay, Yuuri was in too much pain to respond to anything they were saying. He couldn’t translate the language in his head. 

“Yuuri they need to take the baby to be checked and wrapped in blankets okay?” Yuri explained in Japanese. Yuuri shook his head and moaned a little when his baby was taken away. He was too tired and in too much pain to think. “Yuuri it’s alright, they’ll bring them back, I promise.” Yuri said. 

Before Yuuri could shake his head no again, another contraction hit, signalling for him to push again trying to rid his body of the other baby inside. He cried out in pain again. Yuri grabbed the Japanese mans hand and allowed him to lean against his own small body for support. 

The paramedics said something Yuuri didn’t understand, when Yuri then asked what they meant so he could explain it to Yuuri in his own language they quickly rushed out an explanation. “Yuuri listen carefully, the baby is upside down. It’ll hurt more and be a little harder, but you have to try alright?” He translated. 

Yuri heard hurried footsteps, one man asking him why he was there before he entered the bathroom. Victors voice rang out trying to explain that he was father, Yuuri’s husband. Although the medics turned to Yuri for confirmation. After telling them he was telling the truth, Victor was at Yuuri’s side. 

The blond pulled away and let Victor take his place, he left the bathroom and washed his hands in the kitchen sink before going to keep Hiro company. 

When he got inside the room he noticed that Hiro was not alone. There was a paramedic sat on the edge of Yuuri and Victors bed, holding a small baby. Yuri entered and the door creaked announcing his presence. 

The man looked behind himself and smiled softly. He looked young, with black hair and bright blue eyes. “Sorry, He was crying so I thought I’d let him meet his sister.” He explained. 

“It’s a girl?” Yuri asked going over to look at the first baby. Small tuffs of light hair. She was tiny, clearly early, but the paramedic had explained that other then being a little small she seemed fine, of course she’d be further tested at the hospital, but for now she was okay. 

“Would you like to hold her?” The man asked. 

“Um, yeah, okay.” Yuri nodded. He baby was handed to him when he sat down on the sofa. She was kind of ugly like all new borns, red in the face and looking moody. 

“Are you a friend of theirs? It was lucky you came over when you did.” The paramedic said. 

“I’m their adopted son.” Yuri explained. It was just easier then telling him that technically Yuuri and Victor where his legal guardians: but he wasn’t officially adopted and was basically their roommate treated like a son, but actually the only relation he had was being rink buddies. Yeah the adopted son part worked just fine. 

“Ah right, two more siblings, must be exciting.” The man said. 

“Nothing exciting will happen until they’re crawling and walking.” Yuri shrugged.

A women shouted to them from near the door, the paramedic took the baby from Yuri, who then picked up Hiro on his hips to see if Yuuri was okay. There was a small women holding another baby and then Victor had Yuuri in his arms, who looked like he’d passed out from either exhaustion or pain, or both. 

He followed the group down the stairs until they reached the ambulance, Yuuri was put into a bed and Victor turned to explain everything to Yuri as fast as he could. 

“He lost a bit of blood, Yuuri needs to be taken care of, but they said the babies seem fine. Of course they also need to be checked in the hospital and kept a close eye on.” Victor said quickly. “Please watch Hiro for us, I’ll call you when you can see Yuuri.” He pressed a small kiss to Yuri’s forehead before getting into the van. 

“Where papa going?” Hiro asked when Yuri started to walk back to the apartment. 

“Papa just needs some rest at the doctors, we can go see him soon.” Yuri explained as best a he could to the two year old on his hips. 

He went back upstairs and set Hiro down, first task at hand was cleaning the bathroom. Luckily Yuuri’s water had broke in the shower so other then a bit of blood on the floor and some stained towels there wasn’t actually much to clean. Although the teen had still scrubbed the floor and bleached the tub. 

Hiro was sat on the sofa when he’d finished, Yuri got to making him something to eat since it was coming up to five o’clock and the toddler must have been hungry. He had packed some lunch for the park, but Hiro had been too busy playing to eat much. He’d fixed him some soup from a tin and made toast to go with it. He buttered the toast and made sure the food was hot before serving it. 

Yuri felt too worried to eat anything so he just sat at the coffee table with Hiro as the toddler ate. Deciding to give Otabek a call. Maybe he could settle his nerves. 

The phone rang a few times before it was answered. “Yuuri hey, I thought we were video calling at midnight?” He asked. They usually would video call when it was eight for yuri and midnight for Otabek, since that’s when nobody seemed to bother them. 

“Sorry, it’s just. Yuuri went into early labour.” He whispered. 

“Oh shit, is he okay?” Otabek asked. 

“I’m not sure. I came home from the park with Hiro and Yuuri was in the bathroom. He’d given birth on his own for the first one, I called the paramedics before the second.” Yuri explained. “Victor said he lost a bit of blood.” Now voicing his concerns. 

“That’s a mess, he’ll be alright though Yura, don’t worry if it was anything deadly serious Victor would be more of a mess.” Otabek pointed out. From Yuri’s explanation he gathered that Victor was staying calm probably for both yu(u)ri’s sake and his son. 

“I know, I’m just worried.” Yuri whispered. 

“Where’s Hiro?” Otabek asked. 

“With me at home, Victor said he’d call when it was okay to visit.” Yuri said. 

“Do you know what the twins were?” 

“Ones a girl, I don’t know about the youngest though, Victor had come home so I left to look after Hiro.” Yuri said. At the sound of his name the toddler looked up and smiled, he had toast hanging out of his mouth causing yuri to smile as well. “Do you want to say hi to Beka?” Yuri asked the boy. 

Hiro nodded and removed the toast from his mouth, the phone was put on loud. “Beka!” He yelled down the phone. 

“Hi Hiro, you excited to meet your new siblings?” He asked. 

“Yuri say they are early!” The boy shouted. 

“Hiro Russian, I can’t speak Japanese.” He laughed. 

“Oops.” Hiro giggled. 

They spoke for a while, Otabek settling Yuri’s nerves which was good. He reassured his boyfriend that everything would be okay, and Yuuri would be home with the twins before he knew it. 

In the hospital Victor was sitting next to Yuuri’s bed, holding his hand as his fiancé slept. He looked peaceful like this. The twins had been taken into the room in plastic baby beds, both wrapped up with pink hats on their heads. They looked so cute to Victor. The oldest of the two had light tuffs of hair, the younger had darker,  
Longer hair. He was actually surprised at how much hair she had. 

They both were pale, but still had colour to their skin. They shared the same facial features making it hard to know which was which when their hair was covered. Lips small, the shape resembling Victors own. Their noses were small and round like Yuuri’s and both had chubby cheeks. They were perfect and tiny. Weighing less then Hiro when he was born. Five point five ounces. 

Even the nappies were in the smallest size the hospital had. Victor loved them, they were perfect in every way. He couldn’t believe he’d ever even thought about getting rid of them. Looking at the two girls now he couldn’t imagine the rest of his life without them. 

Victor felt guilty that he’d ever tried to convince Yuuri to not have them, right now he was so blessed that Yuuri was stubborn and refused to give them up. Yuuri knew best, he always did. 

The nurses had swapped the blood bags for a normal over drip, and the heart monitor had been turned off, so now it was just a waiting game for Yuuri to wake up. He’d been asleep for hours, it was growing late. He’d texted Yuri to make sure he and Hiro were both okay. The reply he’d revived was a picture of Hiro asleep next to Yuri in the teens bedroom. He’d send a picture of the twins back. 

It was about two in the morning when Yuuri woke up. Victor with a nurses help had fed and changed the twins a few times, they were back asleep now though. Since it was their second time around doing the baby thing, they had been told that when Yuuri was up and eating they could go home. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Victor giggled kissing Yuuri’s hand. The man turned his head to face Victor hand smiled. The older man looked tired, he’d been crying earlier on and his hair was messy, his clothes were crinkled and looked like they needed washing and ironing. 

Yuuri smiled at him, still tired. “You look a mess.” He laughed a little. It hurt him when laughing, the pain from giving birth to two babies and not in the best conditions, it took a toll on him. 

“You don’t look so hot yourself.” Victor giggled. He pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s hand, before standing and placing a soft peck to Yuuri’s lips. “Our daughters are beautiful.” He whispered. 

Yuuri seemed to wake up more at this. “They’re both girl? How are they? I didn’t hurt them did I?” Yuuri asked quickly as a small bit of panic went through him. 

“Yuuri, they’re perfectly okay, don’t worry. They’re both sleeping and have been fed and changed, multiple times.” Victor informed. 

Yuuri sighed and relaxed. “Thank goodness.” He said. 

“Would you like to hold them?” Victor smiled. 

“Yes.” Yuuri said moving to sit up a little. Victor carefully took the dark haired baby out of the bed since she was awake, but quiet. She made a small noise of disapproval at being moved, but settled when placed in Yuuri’s arms. 

“She’s beautiful.” Yuuri whispered, brushing her cheek with the back of his finger. 

“I think I’ve decided on a name for her too, since the first girl already has one.” Victor said. “Anastasia.” He offered. 

Yuuri smiled as the baby grabbed his little finger in her tiny hands. “It suits her.” He nodded in agreement. “Ena and Anna, because that won’t get confusing.” He giggled. 

“Our children.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, “our choice.” He whispered after pulling away. 

Ena woke up, but wasn’t crying. So Victor took her out and sat on the edge of Yuuri’s bed. The nurse came in to check Yuuri, she removed the IV drip and before leaving Victor asked her to take a photo of them. Yuuri put his glasses on while Victor flattened his own hair for the photo. It was taken and the phone handed back to Victor. 

He held Ena in one arm and began to post the picture with the other. ‘The reason for us being so inactive lately, meet the two new additions to our family: Ena and Anastasia. Sorry for keeping everyone in the dark about this!’ Victor wrote. He tagged Yuuri into the post and waited. 

His phone flooded with likes and comments, text messages from the People he hadn’t told about the pregnancy and also people he had told. Yuri texted them to say that even Yuuri’s phone had been going off. Victor replied to a few of them. He explained to those that knew about the pregnancy that they came early, and made sure to text Yuuri’s mum so she knew. 

“I want to go home.” Yuuri said leaning his head against Victor. 

“Okay love, lets just sign the birth certificates and I’ll ask them to discharge you.” Victor said. 

They waited for someone to come in with birth certificates, they signed them both and wrote the names. Victor asked about discharging Yuuri. After a few questions and making Sure Yuuri had at least used the toilet they agreed to let him go home, with some home visit follow ups for the next month. 

It was five in the morning by the time they were allowed to go home, a taxi at the front of the hospital took them, and Victor payed when they got to the apartment. 

All the way up the many, many steps and finally into the quiet apartment. Both Yuri and Hiro were still asleep, Yuuri thought sleep sounded amazing right now, so did Victor. They fed and changed the twins, dressing them in baby grows and placing them in their own baskets. Making sure to wraps them up from the chilly air. 

Yuuri was first sleep after showering and changing. He’d flopped onto the bed and curled up letting sleep overtake his body and mind. Victor followed suit after double checking the new borns. 

Xxx

“They small!” Hiro said tilting his head to the side getting a better look at the twins. 

“That’s because they were early.” Victor said. He was holding Anastasia against Hiro who had one arm on her tummy carefully, pretending that he was holding her, although nobody actually trusted a two year old to a baby. He grew disinterested after two minutes and wanted to go play again. 

Yuri was holding Ena while also feeding her, Victor had taken a photo of him to send to Otabek. Yuuri was sleeping still. He’d been exhausted and it was currently twelve in the afternoon, Victor knew he’d have to wake him up soon so Yuuri would actually be tired enough to go to bed at night. 

Yuri burped Ena while Victor explained how to do so. She then settled back down to feed more. “So Ena is the oldest and Anna the youngest?” Yuri asked. 

“Yep,” Victor confirmed. 

“I can’t believe he had them on the bathroom floor.” Yuri smirked. 

“Would you rather that or the living room floor.” Victor said. 

“Good point.” Yuuri nodded. 

The twins were almost completely opposite from each other in personality. While Ena would wake early and sleep less, Anastasia seemed to always be asleep apart from feeding and changing times. Ena would wake more in the night for a feed, While Anastasia would only wake twice or whenever Ena woke her up with her crying. 

When the twins were a month old they seemed to have only grown a little bit, now fitting perfectly into tiny baby clothes. They had both put on weight which was good, although Yuuri had lost a fair bit of weight. 

Yuuri woke one night to the sound of Ena crying, he groaned and rolled out of bed. Yuuri hadn’t slept all that much, and he was still a little sore from the birth. He picked Ena up, and then took Anastasia as well since she’d woken and was about to cry as well. With his arms full of babies, all Yuuri could do for now was rock them and hope at least one would go back to sleep for now. 

“Shhh, Otets needs to sleep.” Yuuri whispered while rocking the babies. Hiro had been moved into Yuri’s bedroom after he’d been woken up every few hours on the first night. 

Anna soon drifted back off to sleep. Ena settles for a little while, until Anastasia was put back in her own bed and it seemed all hell had broke loose. The older twin started to cry, and she wouldn’t settle. 

Yuuri tried to feed her, change her, burp her, and nothing was working. She was just crying for no reason. Even as Yuuri walked around rocking her gently she still cried. Defeated Yuuri sat on the sofa rocking the baby against himself. She was still crying, and wasn’t stopping. 

He couldn’t help it when a few tears fell from his own eyes. He was tired, hadn’t slept properly in so long, his body was sore. Yuuri was all emotional with the hormones in his body that he wasn’t used to. He really couldn’t help crying as well. If Ena was crying for no reason then Yuuri may as well cry to if he had a reason. 

Victor had woken up and gone to the living room upon hearing a baby crying, he wanted to make sure Yuuri was okay, since usually he’d wake Victor up for feeding time. When he got into the living room, not only was his daughter crying, but so was his fiancé. Although while the girl was screaming the man was just silently letting tears fall over his cheeks. 

“Give me Ena, love.” Victor whispered standing beside the sofa where Yuuri sat. The younger man jumped not knowing Victor was there “come on hand her over.” He said. Yuuri nodded and gave Ena over to Victor. 

He was wiping his own tears away, but when Victor returned only minutes later baby free and a quiet apartment, Yuuri couldn’t help crying again. He hated these hormones making him sad over nothing. 

“Yuuri, love.” Victor pulled his fiancé up off the sofa and into a hug, “What’s wrong?” He asked kissing the side of his head. 

“I-I tried f-for ages to get her to settle, a-and sh-she wouldn’t. But t-then you took her a-an-and-“ He muttered the rest into Victors clothes. How he’d tried everything and the baby wouldn’t settle for him, that she must love Victor more or she hated Yuuri because she refused to sleep for him. Even that Victor was a better father then him. 

“Yuuri she loves you as much as me, and you’re an amazing father. She could probably just sense your stress or something.” Victor said. “It’s okay.” 

Yuuri sniffed and started to calm down in Victors hold. “I’m sorry, I haven’t slept much, and my hormones are crazy high.” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor pulled back a little to wipe the tears from Yuuri’s cheeks, “it’s okay, shall we go back to bed?” He asked. Yuuri agreed and let his lover take him back into their bedroom and cuddled up to him to sleep. 

It would be a long few months for them.


	11. Two bedrooms between seven people

“Are you sure Hiro is okay to stay in your room Yuri?” Yuuri asked. Otabek was on a plane over, he was moving in a few weeks early since he’d finished University sooner then expected. The twins were two months old now. 

Ena was in Yuuri’s arms, her eyes matched Yuuri’s in light brown, whilst Anna’s had striking blue eyes like Victor. They thought it was adorable that the twins had each got one of their hair colour and eye colour. Hiro had also taken a liking to them, always wanting to help feed or bath them. 

“It’s fine honestly, Otabek won’t mind I’ve already spoke to him about it.” Yuri said. He was trying to move a few things around so his room would fit two young adults and a toddler. Hiro had taken one end of the room, and they’d put up a curtain so Yuri and Otabek could get changed in peace, and also have a small amount of privacy if they wanted to cuddle at night. 

“I feel bad though, he can always come back in mine and Victors bedroom.” Yuuri said. 

“The twins still aren’t sleeping through the night.” Yuri pointed out. “The deal was that he stayed in my bedroom until they were both sleeping through.” He said. 

“Okay, but if you an Otabek ever want some time to yourself, just come and shove him in with me and Victor.” Yuuri said. The teen agreed which made Yuuri feel better and leave him be. Hiro was playing with Duplo blocks on the floor, Victor sat next to him with Anna lying on his outstretched legs. She was awake and staring at Victor when he spoke. 

Yuuri smiled at that and went to the kitchen to prepare bottles. They would want feeding in about twenty minutes and it was always best to get the bottles ready before they started to cry and demand food. 

Having twins was much harder then just the one, then twins on top of a toddler, that was even harder. Hiro was still too young to do much of anything by himself, he was still clumsy when running, and of course being Victors child meant he ran into almost everything. He’d already broken his glasses three times in four months. Although when he last got his eyes checked the optician had said his sight was getting better and he should not need to use the glasses for the rest of his life, maybe just another year or so. 

Anastasia was now sleeping through the night, although sometimes she’d still wake if she was fed earlier and put to bed. Ena woke up every four hours demanding to be fed and or changed. It seemed Anastasia had already got used to her sisters crying and just slept right the way through it. That didn’t mean Yuuri and Victor did though. 

Yuuri finished making the bottles and took them both, he dropped one onto the sofa next to Victor, who reached up and grabbed it. Yuuri took a seat the other side of his fiancé but on the actual couch and not the floor. He began to feed the baby in hand. 

“Have you told your parents that were going to be moving to japan in four years time?” Victor asked. The two of them had discussed it and decided that when the twins were four and Hiro was six would be the best time to move to japan. Hiro would have to move from school, but he’d be too young to remember it properly and young enough to make friends easily in japan. The twins would only just be starting nursery school too. 

“No, I thought I’d tell them closer to when we actually move.” Yuuri said. “By the way Yakov wanted me to remind you that the GPF competitors for next season will be announced in a few weeks.” Yuuri mentioned. He was skipping the current season, but had been invited back for the next season. Victor had made sure Yuuri got a place, and they were just waiting to see who else would be competing. Although the actual line ups and completions given would not be until closer to the seasons start. 

“Noted.” Victor nodded. 

A few hours into the day and all three children were asleep. It was around one o’clock. There was a light knock at the door, Victor opened it to Otabek who had a backpack on and a suitcase in hand. Every time he came to visits he’d taken a few clothes with him each time to leave there. All of his personal items had been delivered too, he didn’t own all that much, and hardly needed anything since he had all the necessary items right here. The suitcase contained the last of his things. 

“Welcome home!” Victor grinned allowing the younger one to step Through the door, “it’s very cramped and there’s always the sound of a baby crying, good luck.” Victor said closing the door behind Otabek. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys.” Otabek said quietly. He was still as closed off as ever, and hardly spoke, well he’d only actually speak to Yuri. The younger Russian probably knew Otabek better then his own family did at this point. 

Yuuri stood, picking something up from the coffee table as he did. He went over to Otabek and held out a single key with a silver key ring in the shape of headphones. 

“Yuri picked the ring.” Yuuri said as the other took his new house key. 

“Thanks, where is Yuri?” He asked. 

“In his room. Um sorry that you have to share with Hiro, it’s the twins, they wake him up at night when he’s in our room.” Yuuri explained. 

“It’s not a problem, not like five people can share one room anyway.” Otabek shrugged. 

“And somehow we’re managing to fit seven into one apartment.” Victor laughed. 

“I blame you for getting me pregnant.” Yuuri joked. 

“Yeah I blame me to for that.” Victor agreed pulling Yuuri closer to his body. 

Otabek passed the sleeping toddler on the sofa before going to Yuri’s bedroom, that was now technically his bedroom as well. He stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind himself. He had hardly let go of his suitcase before Yuri had his arms wound Otabek’s neck hugging him. 

“Beka!” The seventeen year old Russian exclaimed. He pulled away to slam their lips together in a very long overdue kiss. 

“Hello to you to.” Otabek laughed when they broke apart. 

Yuri blushed. “Sorry.” He muttered. “I missed you, we haven’t seen each other for ages since you broke your laptop.” Yuri laughed. Otabek had broke his laptop when he was drunk by accidentally spilling water all over it when he’d tried to get a glass before bed, he’d not noticed until the next morning either. 

“Don’t leave a laptop where a drunk person can reach it.” He smirked. 

Yuuri press’s their lips together again, he’d missed Otabek, his smell, his taste, everything that made him so uniquely himself. He gently pushed him back against the door before the older ones back was completely against it. He hissed a little and pushed them both away from the door again. 

“Sorry, door handle went into my back.” He laughed. Yuri apologised, but quickly connected their lips again. 

“I was thinking.” Kiss, “That’s maybe.” Kiss, “I would.” Kiss, “be ready.” Kiss, “on my eighteenth.” They continued to kiss before what Yuri was suggesting sunk in. 

He pulled away from Yuri and looked at his smirking face, “Are you serious!” He asked. 

“Of course I am.” Yuri agreed. “My birthday is two months away, by which time I would have had time to prepare myself and get over my nerves.” He explained. “And I would really love to be able to be with you like that.” His cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink. “Thoughts?” He asked. 

Otabek kisses him again, “I’m absolutely in love with you, you know that.” He whispered. 

“I know, who’s the best boyfriend?” Yuri smirked looking up to Otabek. 

“Defiantly you.” 

“Good.” They ended with a final kiss before they started to get the rest of Otabek’s things unpacked. 

Xxx

There it was again, the third time that night a baby had woken up crying, only to be followed by another cry joining it. Otabek not being used to the crowd had woke up every time the twins made a noise, he grumbled and cuddled closer to Yuri who was sleeping weirdly peacefully. The apartment was small meaning sound travelled. It had been hard for Yuri and Hiro to sleep through the crying at first, but now they seemed to be experts at it. 

He heard light footsteps running from the bedroom next to Yuri’s and into the kitchen. It was Yuuri, Victor was more heavy footed. There was fumbling around in the kitchen: Otabek heard a knock against the counter, a smash, and then a displeased groan. He would have laughed if it was any other time, or person for that matter. 

Otabek got up as quickly and as quietly as he could and jogged to the kitchen. A flustered Yuuri was trying to clean glass from a cup he’d knocked off the units, while also trying to make and heat up two bottles. He didn’t bother asking why Victor wasn’t helping him, he’d probably had the task of keeping the twins quiet. 

“Do you want some help?” Otabek asked crouching down to Yuuri’s level. 

“Ah- erm yeah, take those into Victor.” Yuuri nodded to the two plastic jugs filled with hot water and two bottles inside them. Otabek nodded and took the jugs, He’d seen this was how Yuuri warmed the bottles instead of using the microwave, it was better to do it this way apparently. 

While Yuuri got rid of the glass on the floor Otabek went into the older couples bedroom. He felt out of place, almost as if he was trespassing when he entered: it was just strange to him that this was where they slept, the one room in the house that was made Yuuri’s and Victors own. Although he couldn’t see much due to the darkness of night. 

“Sorry did they wake you?” Victor asked, as Otabek came in and set the items on a bedside table. 

“It’s fine, not like they can help it anyway.” He shrugged. 

With that he left again, passing Yuuri who gave him a thanks on the way back from the kitchen. Otabek retreated back into Yuri’s bedroom and closed the door gently behind him, to not wake the two sleeping forms. He snuck back under the covers and pulled Yuri against his chest, kissed his hair and allowing sleep to come. 

When morning came Otabek felt like he hadn’t got enough sleep, it was probably how Yuuri and Victor felt all the time currently. His blond Boyfriend seemed as he always did. Chirpy until he left the room to face everyone else. 

It was actually Hiro who was the first to wake. The toddler had not-so-gracefully climbed into Yuri’s bed and flopped down between Yuri and Otabek. He would usually cuddle up to Yuri On the morning until the teen woke, also having a habit of moving blonde hair between his small thumb and finger. 

Although Yuri didn’t wake at first, Otabek had. He’d never been disturbed and woken so many times in a night, still he didn’t regret to agreeing to live in Russia. Otabek just smiled as Hiro turned more into Yuri, also clutching a blanket in his hands. 

Ever since he moved rooms and got a bed instead of a cot, it had been his favourite thing to do in the morning. Usually when he woke up in Yuuri and Victors room, who ever was up after him would take him and bring Hiro to bed with them for morning cuddles. He couldn’t do that with the twins taking over his former room, but he still enjoyed the younger Russians warmth in the morning. 

Yuri shifted a little before his eyes fluttered open. As he always did he rested a hand against Hiro’s back and placed a small kiss on the toddlers head, signalling that he was awake too. 

“That was the single most cutest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Otabek whispered, his voice slight groggy from sleep. 

“Morning to you too.” Yuri smiled brushing off the comment. He turned slightly before hearing the displeased groaned from a toddler. He looked back and Hiro had the one arm he wasn’t lying on out stretched towards him, he wanted Yuri to come back, not quite ready to face the day yet. 

Instead of protesting Yuri just turned back over and let the toddler cuddle into him. He’d be happy lying there for a while, plus he had Otabek with him, so how bad could the morning really be? 

When they had eventually got up, yuri made Hiro some breakfast, and Otabek made them some coffee. He was still very tired, he’d either have to get used to the crying, or offer Yuuri and Victor assistance with the twins since he was up anyway. 

Speaking of Which Yuuri came stumbling into the kitchen. Eyes heavy with sleep and he himself not looking all too great. He mumbled a morning and kissed Hiro on the head, before sitting next to him at the table. Next to come in was Victor. The twins had just gone back to sleep again from waking up at five, although Otabek hadn’t actually heard them wake that time. It was now nine in the morning. The two of them had waited until their babies went back to sleep, before actually starting the day. 

The silver hair man plopped down next to Yuuri after saying a good morning to his son and also kissing his head. Hiro just offered him a spoonful of cereal which Victor declined. “How was your first night?” Victor asked directing his question to Otabek. “The twins keep you up all night?” He already knew the answer was yes. 

“If Yuri can get used to it, I think I will too, he’s the lightest sleeper I know.” Otabek said shrugging and sipping coffee. 

“I think Hiro takes the prize for that, Makkachin just walked into the living room when he was napping and he woke up.” Yuri said frowning a little at the memory. 

“I feel like I have a hangover, but worse.” Yuuri complained resting his head on the table. Only to be distrusted by a loud and audible cry that rang through the apartment. “Ugh...” Yuuri groaned. It was Ena again, she didn’t sleep. 

“I’ve got her.” Victor stood and rushed from the kitchen to the living room and into his bedroom, hoping to reach his oldest daughter in time before she woke her little sister. 

“Never-ever adopt a fresh out the womb baby, they’re hard work.” Yuuri half joked stilled resting his head on the table.


	12. You can’t visit people in heaven

The small apartment held many memories: over the years it had seen Victor gain maturity, him bring home his first love all the way to him bring home his last love and fiancé. It saw they’re first night together, and the time Yuuri had fallen asleep drunk next to Makkachin on the floor, it saw they’re arguments and slammed doors. The apartment had been there when Yuri needed a home and offered him a family, it saw the teen grow into an adult and even when he asked his boyfriend to move in. It watched as Hiro grew up into a mischievous- but very cute- child, and watched as the twins took their first steps. 

It saw bad times and good times, the ups and downs of family life. And although almost overflowing with seven people between two rooms, it was still the best place to be. In the small makeshift family that Victor had got himself, it watched as a lonely Figure skater grew up and made his own family out of clay. 

Hiro was five now, the twins were three, Yuri was twenty one, Otabek was twenty four, Yuuri now twenty seven, and Victor the ripe old age -as Yuri had put it- was now thirty three. 

Hiro had gained Victors height, he was fairly tall for a five year old, the tallest in his class actually. His hair was a little longer as well, his fringe would sometimes get in the way off his eyes that was now glasses free. He was still a little chubby, although it only made him cuter. 

Ena the oldest twin had hair to her shoulders, it was silver and had small curls at the end, although these were just baby curls she’d grow out of. Her sharp brown eyes matched Yuuri’s perfectly, she was still small. Ena had many of Victors mannerisms, she did, however, like to mix up the Japanese and the Russian language making it hard to understand her. She was chatty, not at all shy, she loved being outside and waking up as early as possible. She was happy and bright, always smiling and telling funny stories. She was like human embodiment of the summer season. So warm and everyone loved her, the way she seemed to shine. 

The youngest of the siblings Anastasia was just slightly smaller then her sister. Her hair was also a little bit longer as it touched her shoulders. The jet black contrasted with her sparkling blue eyes beautifully. She was different to her siblings though, the only one who seemed to have taken after Yuuri in her personality. She did prefer to speak Russian, when she would speak. The girl was quiet, in fact she was almost one before she actually said her first words, both parents had been very concerned as to why she wasn’t speaking. But as it turns out that’s just who she was: she was shy, liked to stay in doors, and very clingy to Yuuri. 

Victor had left the apartment to go pick Hiro up from school, he’d started to go full time five months ago in September. Yuri and Otabek had gone to the rink for practise. Yuuri was left alone at home with a very old Makkachin and his beautiful twin girls. 

Yuuri was still competing, although everyone was talking about him retiring soon, which was true he’d thought about retiring before they moved to japan. He’d won three gold medals in the past season, making that four in total. He only had to get one more for Victor, just the one and he’d have fulfilled his fiancé and coaches request. And Yuuri was determined to get this last gold medal. 

He’d worked so hard for it, even making sure his routine was the most complex he could make it, putting harder jumps in the second half to up his points. His theme was The River this year. This came about after he’d been speaking about it with Victor: Anastasia had told Yuuri she really liked the river that night, so that’s what he wanted to have as a theme. His daughter who hardly spoke, must have really enjoyed going to the river that day otherwise she never would have said. 

His short program was soft, it flowed together in peaceful strings, soothing to watch. His free skate was must faster, representing how harsh and fast a river could be. The step sequence was complex, along with jumps and spins throw in for him to also focus on. Although years of Skating told Yuuri he could pull this off. Especially with Victor as a coach. 

“Papa!” Ena screeched as she ran into the living room from the bedroom. He dreaded to think what the two girls had been doing in there, they’d been so quiet and it made him suspicious. The girl scrambled up the sofa and tucked herself into Yuuri’s arms giggling. 

“What’s happening?” Yuuri asked looking down at her. 

“Anna has a spider! A spider papa!” She shouted with full seriousness. She did not like spiders. 

“It’s just a spider sweetie, I’m sure it’s much more scared of you.” He stroked her hair. “Let’s go see shall we?” He said. Seeing the bravery of her papa Ena nodded and took Yuuri’s hand to follow him into the bedroom. 

When he got inside he saw that Anna had a clear plastic box in her hands, she was watching the bug inside as it moved around and crawled up the shallow walls, begging to be released. 

Yuuri walked over to her where she sat on the floor, “Anna, what have you got there?” He asked. Instead of replying verbally Anastasia held up the box for Yuuri to see a small spider inside. “A spider, that’s new.” He laughed. “Why don’t we let him back outside? I’m sure his Papa is worried about him.” Yuuri smiled. Anna nodded. 

“I don’t like it!” Ena said moving more behind Yuuri when Anastasia stood up. She silently walked out the bedroom and stood near the front door, waiting for Yuuri to take her outside so she could release the spider. 

Being the responsible parent he was Yuuri made them both put shoes on first, although he imagined Victor probably would not have done that. Still holding Enas hand he took the two down the stairs and to the front door. The lift in the apartment had finally been fixed, but Anastasia didn’t like the small space so they never used it. 

They made it to the front door and Yuuri opened it, taking his girls outside. “There, why don’t we let him go?” Yuuri offered. Anastasia nodded and started to hand the box to Ena, silently asking if she wanted to do it. The other girl just muttered a no against Yuuri’s leg. “Anastasia you do it, Ena is a little frightened.” Yuuri said. 

Anastasia nodded and crouched down, she removed the lid from the plastic box, and then gently tilted the container until she saw the spider leave it. “Bye, Spider.” She whispered in a small voice. 

Yuuri smiled, “There we go, he’ll be home in time for tea now.” He said. 

Just as he was getting the girls back into the apartment, the door was caught again. Yuuri turned to see Victor smiling at him. Hiro was holding his other hand smiling. “Did you guys go out without your coats on?” Victor asked letting the door close behind him and his son. “It’s cold.” He kissed Yuuri’s cheek in greeting. 

“Hello, and no, Anastasia found a spider so we were letting him go back home.” Yuuri explained. 

“Ew spiders.” Victor crumpled his nose at the thought. 

“You sound like Ena, she was scared, but Anna took good care of her.” Yuuri smiled as he watched his daughters hold hands while climbing the stairs in front of him. “How was School Hiro?” Yuuri asked looking to his oldest child. 

“Good, we made cakes! But they won’t be ready until tomorrow.” He beamed. “They were made from Chocolate and cereal.” He explained. 

“Sounds very unhealthy.” Yuuri laughed. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yes, it was really funny, I poured cereal all over the floor by accident.” Hiro laughed at himself. 

“His teacher told me he was allowed to make cakes, all because he got the highest reading mark in his class.” Victor said proudly. It was no secret that Hiro had gained Yuuri’s smarts. They assumed Anastasia would be the same and probably outsmart both her siblings when she was older. She liked to observe too much. Plus when she spoke her words were formed perfectly. 

“Only five were allowed!” Hiro said holding up five fingers. 

“Wow that’s amazing Hiro, well done you.” Yuuri praised, “ I think you should get to chose dinner tonight.” He said with Victor agreeing. 

For dinner Hiro had chose to have Sushi, and he also wanted to help make it meaning it took longer then it should have done. Once it was all prepared though they sat down and ate together as a family, while Yuri and Otabek ate on the sofa since there wasn’t much room at the main table. They had invested in a fold away table and chairs for kids, so they could have the children on one table and adults on the other: however, Yuri and Otabek had chose to sit at the sofa. 

Once dinner was done they did the usual nightly routine of cleaning, getting the twins to tidy away their toys and Hiro to do what little homework he had. They would then let Hiro shower first, with assistance washing his hair from either Yuuri or Victor. He was then sent to get his pyjamas on while the parent who was not helping him bathed the twins together. Tonight Victor bathed the twins and Yuuri helped Hiro. 

They had moved the bedroom around to fit five of them in one room, it wasn’t long until they would be moving to Japan, six months to go. They moved Hiro back into their bedroom once the twins slept in toddler beds. They had at one end of the room Yuuri and Victors bed, and then at the opposite end a bunk bed: the bottom was a double bed while the top was a single bed. The twins shared the small double at the bottom and Hiro taking the top. 

Although they could have afforded to move into a bigger apartment for the few years they were in Russia, nobody seemed to want to, they liked the apartment and saw no harm in sharing since it worked out for them. Although there wasn’t much room in Victor and Yuuri’s bedroom anymore. 

Once the twins were bathed and dressed, Yuuri and Victor decided to let them watch a film in the living room before bed since it was still early. They picked out a cartoon film and settled on the sofa. Yuuri took Anastasia and settled her onto his lap so there was room for both of him and Victor to sit next to each other. The toddler didn’t seem to mind though. 

About half way through the film Yuuri started to get a call on his phone, he checked the caller ID and seeing it was Mari decided to go answer it. He placed Anastasia in his spot on the sofa and went to the bedroom. 

“Yuuri...” Yuuri paled at the sound of his sisters voice. It came trough quiet and broken, her sniffling didn’t sound good. He noticed that she was crying. He couldn’t think of any reason of the top of his head why she would be crying, and who or what could have upset her so much she felt the need to call her little brother. 

“Mari, is everything alright? You’re crying.” He rushed out, eager to know what had happened. 

“I-it’s d-dad.” She whispered. “He’s gone.” She said. 

“Gone? Mari how do you mean?” Yuuri questioned. 

“He went into hospital six days ago, a stroke.” She started. “A-and we didn’t want to worry you, b-but he’s gone, he didn’t make it.” At the last words her voice broke again and she started to cry. 

Yuuri felt his own tears well up and start to fall down his face: he clamped a hand over his mouth, not sure if it was to stop noise or sick from coming out. “Yuuri?” Maria voice cut through. 

“I’ll call you back.” Yuuri whispered before hanging up the phone. He felt mean doing that, his sister probably needed comfort right now, but it was hard to think about that when he’d just been given such awful news. 

It hadn’t even fully sunk in, and yet Yuuri was stood crying in his bedroom. He didn’t know how he could live without his father: he’d been there for him and done so much for him. He’d gone with Yuuri to get his first FTM treatment done, taken him to get his first proper Male school uniform, and to get him fitted for men’s Figure skates. And Yuuri had been so selfish to move away from such a loving man and never bothered to go see him. Granted it cost a lot of money to go all the way to japan. The last time he was there was when he and Victor had that argument. The man had not even met his two granddaughters face to face yet. Only over the phone. It wasn’t as special. 

Yuuri didn’t realise he was sat on his knees crying at first, but when he felt a small pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck he jumped back a bit. Anastasia: as requested by Victor had gone to get Yuuri since a good part of the film was coming up. 

Then it dawned on him, he’d have to tell his children their grandpa just passed away, and Victor. There would be more hurt in the family, because it wasn’t just Yuuri who had loved him. He’d been like a father to Victor as well, so accepting of him. All he’d ever speak about was when the two would get married, and how he would make sure to dance with both boys for the father and son dance, because Victor was family too. 

He wouldn’t see his grandchild face to face, Yuuri would never get to dance with his father at his wedding. There was so much he’d not get to share with the man. The more he thought about it the harder he cried. What made everything worse was that his loving daughter had no idea why her Papa was crying, but the sight made her so sad she’d started to cry as well. 

Yuuri hugged her close to him, needing comfort and to look after her. He wanted to tell her everything was alright, that she’d be okay. But he couldn’t form words. Sentences just were let forming on his lips. 

Ena came in next to locate her sister and papa, when she saw the sight: instead of going over she ran back out shouting to Victor, “Papa sad! Papa sad!” 

Victor stood right away and went to his bedroom, Hiro following behind closely. He opened the door and saw as Anastasia lifted herself from Yuuri and wiped tears from his cheeks, just like he’d do to her when she was sad. The effort was useless though as more tears carried on falling. 

The Russian came quickly into the room, he kissed Anna’s cheek before lifting her off Yuuri’s knees and asking Hiro gently to take the girls and watch the rest of the film without them. They all left the bedroom. Victor kissed Yuuri’s head and made him look up. “Yuuri, What’s wrong?” He whispered. “Please love, I can’t help unless you tell me.” 

“Y-you can’t help anyway.” Yuuri stuttered through tears. “M-my D-dad. He-he p-passed away.” Yuuri whispered. He started to cry more at the words. victor letting him lean on his shoulder while he held his fiancé close. He couldn’t help the few tears that slipped passed his own eyes. 

For the next few days Yuuri spent his time closed off and doing everything to keep himself occupied, the apartment was the cleanest it had been in five years, the twins and Hiro had every meal planned out for the next two weeks and all their clothes sorted into draws neatly. Every sock had a matching pair, and all shoes were lined up neatly next to their beds. 

Victor had just had to let him be as well: he’d never seen Yuuri experience grief before, but after a call with Mari she’d explained how to handle him in this situation. It helped that Phichit had also been there when Yuuri had found out about his beloved pet, so he’d got a few tips from him as well. He explained to yuri and Otabek the situation, and also gave the children a talking to about how Yuuri was more sensitive now, and that they had to be extra kind to him. 

For the funeral Victor had left the children with Yuri and Otabek in Russia while him and Yuuri went to japan to say their last goodbyes. He’d never seen Yuuri cry so much. He’d held Victors hand and hugged into his side the whole time: only letting go to hold onto his sister or mother. 

Mari never parted from her mother either. The three of them sat outside alone for a good long while, as the rest of the guests were inside. Victor had sat with Yuuko, who’d come alone leaving the triplets with her husband. Minako was sober the entire funeral which was strange behaviour for the slowly turning alcoholic. 

Yuuri hardly slept now, multiple times Victor had woken up in the morning only to find Yuuri on the sofa, huddled in a blanket and curled in on himself, watching the black screen of their TV. He couldn’t bring himself to do much of anything when he was alone, but when everyone else was up, it seemed there was always something that needed sorting. 

“Papa, play with me!” Ena said offering Yuuri a dolly. It had been a few days since they’d come back from the funeral, Yuuri still wasn’t right, Victor didn’t expect him to be any time soon. He just had to be there for him, and make sure Yuuri knew he could rely on him. 

“Ena, maybe later, I think Papa wants some rest.” Victor said as crouched down in front of the toddler. Yuuri was lying in bed on his side, he’d gave Ena a small smile when she approached him. But when Victor had distracted her he let the smile fall. 

“But Otets, I want Papa to play-“ Ena pouted. 

“Ena what did we talk about-“ Victor cut her off before he was cut off himself by Yuuri. 

“It’s okay, I’ll play with you Ena.” Yuuri whispered sitting up. Victor didn’t protest, he didn’t want to seem like he was smothering him. Phichit had said to let Yuuri do as he wished, and only step in if he could see things were becoming too much. 

“Yay!” The girl grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him from the room with her, then sat him on the floor in front of a dolls house. She handed him a small plastic dog. “You have the puppy.” She said. 

Yuuri watched as his Daughter began to play Make believe with her dolls, only interacting when she told him to do something, it was easy this way, he didn’t have to think. 

The girl sighed after Yuuri didn’t do what she wanted for the third time, “Otōsan, Papa plays dolly’s better.” She glared at him. 

“Sorry sweetie, I’m a little tired.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Papa said you were very sad, that we had to be extra nice.” Ena said. “Why are you very sad?” Ena asked with curiosity. 

“You don’t need to worry about that.” Yuuri gave her a peck to the forehead and stood up, handing the small plastic dog back to her. “Maybe you should ask Papa or Yuri to play with you sweetie.” He smiled. 

“Are you going to take a nap? And then come play?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, after my nap I’ll play.” Yuuri nodded. 

He went back to his bedroom and overhead Ena asking Victor why her Otōsan was very sad. “His Papa is in heaven now, and Otōsan misses him very much. You’d miss us if we went to heaven too, it’s like that.” Victor explained gently. 

“But he can visit.” Ena suggested with innocence. 

“No little one, you can’t Visit people in heaven.” Victor said. 

Yuuri let a few tears spill past his eyes, before wiping them and curling up in bed. The only time he changed his position, was when Hiro came in and decided to lie with Yuuri for a bit. He’d snuggled up close to his chest, since he was able to understand a little more then a three year old, he’d been told that Yuuri’s father had died which is why he was sad, and that he needed to be looked after for a bit. So Hiro took it upon himself to cuddle Yuuri until he fell asleep. And it worked, although Hiro had also fallen asleep in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I’m going to have a huge time skip to when they’re all in japan years later and Yuuri and Victor are coaching their teenage children in skating :3 I don’t have much else to write about when they’re small.


	13. Years later

“They were talking about me again.” It wasn’t a question, a statement actually. Japan was warm in the summer, and summer meant everyone wore short sleeves, ankle socks and their hair tied back. Anastasia opted to wear her long sleeved school jumper and tights. She didn’t care much for fitting in with others, she cared when they spoke about her though. 

Ena and Hiro fit in well at school. Unlike their sister they had plenty of friends and sometimes would even hang out together merging the groups, only widening their social circle. 

Of course this had been a big concern for Yuuri and Victor when they found that Anna didn’t have any friends and that her siblings weren’t doing everything they could to include her. But they argued across that what more could they do then offer, Anastasia didn’t speak which meant people avoided her in school and never bothered to try to get to know her. 

“What did they say?” Yuuri asked. He was sat on the benches at the rink tying his skates, ready to go on the ice and help Anastasia with her programs. 

He’d retired from skating after his sixth gold medal, just because he wanted to beat Victor since everybody thought that would never happen. They got married after Yuuri retired, and it was the biggest and best news in the skating community for months. Although the wedding itself had been fairly small. They had Yuuri’s family and close friends. In total they had under fifty guests. 

Anastasia shrugged, “What they always say.” She replied. The twins were sixteens Hiro eighteen. It was his sons last year in school before he went to University. Although he’d competed in two junior  
GPF’s so didn’t really need to go if he chose not to, but he wanted to work in fashion for big names. It seemed the only one of their Children who was serious about skating as a career was Anastasia. She being the only one with a gold medal, although from the juniors GPF. She’d skipped her first season at seniors and was coming back now with a better program Choreographed by Victor. 

“Just because you don’t talk to them doesn’t mean you’re a freak, it’s just who you are, there’s nothing wrong with it.” Yuuri stood up with his tied skates and gave his daughter a reassuring smile. “Did Hiro or Ena defend you?” He asked. 

“Do they ever?” She asked looking a little annoyed. 

“I’ll need to talk to them.” Yuuri frowned. 

“Don’t, it’ll just make things worse anyway. I’m fine.” Anastasia whispered. 

Yuuri stepped closer and lifted her face so she was looking at him. “If you were fine, you wouldn’t have said anything.” He planted a kiss to her forehead and gave her a small smile. “Let’s go skate our troubles away.” She nodded and followed Yuuri to the ice. 

They warmed up and worked on a few foot works, before Yuuri played the music and watched Anna practise her short program. “Look up, not at your feet!” He yelled. “Over rotated, we will work on it!” He shouted as she almost hit the ice from her jump. Once it was finished Yuuri skated to her in the middle of the ice. 

“Almost perfect, we can work on the jump a little more I think.” He said. 

“I like it when you coach, Papa seems to get frustrated with me.” The girl admitted. 

“That’s just how he coaches, plus he’s afraid you’ll take after us and not listen to a thing we tell you to do. When he was my coach, I think I almost gave him a heart attack every time I stepped on the ice.” Yuuri laughed. 

They continued to skate for sometime, Yuuri helping her with her spins and showing Anastasia how to land them properly, in which way she should be taking off, and also how to flow nicely into the next bit. After two hours they got off and had a quick rest. Getting a drink each. Yuuri checked his phone and saw that Victor wanted to take them out for dinner tonight. 

After texting back to tell Victor they would be another hour at the rink, the two of them put their drinks down and went back to practise. They spoke about footwork and how they could change a few things. Anastasia went through her programs more times then she could count, each time they changed or swapped something to improve it better. Victor would probably be a little offended that they were changing his choreography, but it was all to further enhance their Daughters chances at winning. 

“I heard that Mason is competing this year.” Yuuri said checking the time as they left the rink. 

“I think Hiro is afraid to compete against him.” Anastasia added. 

“He is the child of The Russian punk, adopted, but still.” Yuuri shrugged. 

Yuri and Otabek had adopted Mason when he was eight, the boy had curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes, along with pale skin. He was tall and slim, built for figure skating. His choreography was all done by Yuri himself, although he had someone else coaching him, while Otabek made all his music for the programs. 

The couple had moved back to Russia after deciding to adopt, although they weren’t married, neither saw the point in it. They had also taken Yuuri advice from years ago and not adopted a ‘fresh out the womb baby’. 

Once they made it home the two went and changed. Yuuri got into his bedroom and found Victor on the bed reading, he wore some jeans and a white shirt, that meant it was somewhere nice. “Evening Victor, is this all you’ve done all day?” Yuuri asked laughing. Yuuri himself had gone to help Mari run the springs before going to coach his daughter. 

“Actually no, I cleaned the bathroom.” Victor pulled his tongue out. He put the book down and sat up. “And I think I deserve a reward for that.” He said with all seriousness in his voice. 

“And what reward can I give you?” Yuuri smirked knowing the answer already. 

“Why do you ask, when you already know?” Victor gave back standing up and getting closer to Yuuri. 

“You read me better then that book.” He giggled. Victor closed the gap between them and gently brought Yuuri close for a kiss. He’d not seen his husband all day. He’d had to spend the day all alone. 

Makkachin had sadly passed a year after they moved to japan, and Victor refused to get another dog after that. Nobody seemed to mind, she was Victors only family for a good while so it made sense. He didn’t want to replace her with a new model, instead she had a lovely shrine at the end of the hallway, under a window next to Vicchan. 

Their kiss grew intense and soon Yuuri was straddling Victor on their bed. He rolled his hips and felt when Victors short nails dug into his skin. Despite Yuuri not competitive skating anymore, he made sure to stay fit and healthy. He was on a good diet to ensure no weight gain. Although Victor had told him many times he wouldn’t care if Yuuri gained a little extra weight, if that’s what he wanted. But it wasn’t what Yuuri wanted, he liked being slim, and having abs. They made him feel good. 

“I thought.” Kiss “we were.” Kiss “going to.” Kiss “Get dinner.” Kiss. Yuuri panted and broke their lips apart waiting for Victors reply. 

“Hmm, this first.” He smirked and rolled them over so he was atop Yuuri. He brought their lips back together and slowly started to trail a hand up Yuuri’s top, he traced the outlines of his abs, along his stomach and to his belly button. Everything feeling like fire in the best of ways against Yuuri. Each touch and stroke sent shivers down his spine. He still loved how after all their years together, Victor could still make him blush and shiver. 

They were caught up in each other, so much so that neither of them heard the footsteps approaching their bedroom. Hiro walked in ready to start ranting about how long it took them to get ready, “Papa it takes five- Jesus, Mary and Joesph.” The young adult clapped his hands over his eyes and turned to walk back out the door. “Please tell me you have clothes on, this will be so much worse if you’re not dressed.” He begged his parents. 

Victor laughed and pulled completely away from Yuuri. “We’ve got clothes on.” He confirmed. 

Hiro turned back with relief plastered on his face. “Thank god.” He sighed. Hiro was tall, with silver hair like Victor and Ena, it was shoulder length and soft. He wore a dark red short sleeved shirt and black jeans. 

“I see you’re all ready.” Yuuri nodded. 

“I see you’re not.” He pointed out. 

“How am I suppose to get ready when my son is in my bedroom?” Yuuri smirked. 

“I don’t know, you didn’t seem to have a problem with making out with Otets though.” The other shot back. 

“Don’t be a smart arse.” Victor cut in. 

“You walked in on us, I’m pretty sure that door was closed.” Yuuri said ignoring Victors words to their son. 

“Don’t you be a smart arse either.” Victor frowned at him. “Come on get dressed.” 

“Hiro if you could leave.” Yuuri gestured to the door. 

“The only Male in the world to be self conscious about changing in front of other guys.” Hiro laughed. 

“I don’t know how you think you got into this world, but if you’ve not figured it out yet I’ll give you a clue. I’m not one hundred percent Male.” Yuuri teased. 

“Ugh papa! Don’t remind me of what you and Otets got up to in the bedroom.” He frowned and walked out. 

“You brought it upon yourself kid!” Victor yelled back laughing. 

“Do all teens just thing sex stops after children are born?” Yuuri questioned. 

“Don’t know about you, but I thought so.” Victor shrugged. 

“That’s the issue, too much of your brains and not enough of mine.” Yuuri pokes his tongue out. 

“Thin Ice Nikiforov, thin ice.” Victor warned. Yuuri just laughed as he started to change. 

Finally they made it out for dinner, they decided to walk, although Victor had invested in a car which they hardly used. He bought it thinking they’d go on long trips to see other areas of japan, the most it had been used for so far was to go food shopping and to pick up their children from school when they got sick. 

The restaurant was nice, it was dimly light with candles on the table, they were greeted at the door and shown to seats. Their waiter passed them a menu and took orders for drinks. Leaving them to choose what they wanted with the promise of bringing their drinks soon. 

“How was Practise today Anna?” Victor asked looking towards his daughter. Anastasia had left her long black hair down, and applied some eyeliner along with a thin coat of foundation. She had on a black denim skirt with silver coloured buttons up the middle, along with a white long sleeved top, and a thin almost see-through black crop top. 

She shrugged, “Good.” Was the only word she said. 

“Yuuri told me you changed some of it around, I can’t wait to see it tomorrow.” He smiled taking a sip of his wine. 

“It wasn’t much.” She whispered. Anastasia still liked to to speak in Russian much like Victor, the other three opted for Japanese, although Ena still mixed her languages together, not entirely on purpose. 

“Better news,” Hiro cut in with a smirk, “Ena got herself a boyfriend!” He exclaimed giving his sister a teasing wink. 

“You bitch.” She glared at her brother. Ena had on some light grey shorts and white tights, along with a pink top that had ‘Moscow’ written in white on the front. She’d actually purchased the top in Moscow when she had gone to visit Yuri and Otabek with Victor last year. The other three staying in japan. Her hair had been styled in a half up half down messy bun, along with some foundation on her face; eye shadow, lip gloss, blush, contour and highlighter. 

“Ena Language.” Yuuri reminded her not to swear. Anastasia just rolled her eyes and got back to looking at the menu. Her sister had a new boyfriend every month, this one was nothing special. 

“I thought you were dating that small one with the pink glasses.” Victor questioned with a slight head tilt. 

Ena blushed, “we broke up.” She said. 

“Maybe you could try not dating someone for five minutes.” Anastasia muttered. Meaning for it to be quiet, the whole table still heard her. She looked up and saw everyone watching her then blushed. She still felt a little spiteful that the conversation had been so easily turned around, once again her siblings taking over her achievements with some other useless news. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Ena accused. Anna didn’t say anything and continued to pretend to go through the menu. “Are you calling me a slag?” She glared. 

“If I called you a slag, I would have said it.” Anastasia whispered. 

“Girls nobody is accusing anyone of anything.” Victor tried to defuse the situation. 

“Oh yeah I forgot, you’re so much smarter then everyone else, that nobody can ever understand what you mean unless you outright say it!” Ena huffed. 

“I’m not the one with a million ex’s.” Anastasia shot back. 

“Yeah because nobody likes you!” Ena sneered. 

“That’s enough.” Yuuri warned the two sisters. “Don’t open your mouths unless you have something positive to say.” 

“I’m going home.” Anastasia started to stand up. 

“Anna love, sit down enjoy your meal.” Victor tried pleading. 

“Sorry, I’d rather eat alone then with people who don’t like me.” She shot a glare to Ena who sunk back in her seat more. 

“Anna-“ Yuuri went to say. Before he could get much else out though his daughter had left. “Just one meal guys.” He said looking between his two children at the table. “You may not see it, but Anna tries to fit in with you guys.” 

“It’s not our fault she won’t speak outside of family.” Ena said. 

“Yuuri didn’t speak much to anyone before I got my hands on him, she needs to know that she is in a safe environment to let herself go a little bit.” Victor started. 

“She tells me people at school speak about her, bully her, and you just stand back to watch. She’s your sister- your twin-“ he looked to Ena, “family comes first.” He finished off for Victor.

“I’m going to go and make sure she’s okay, you guys stay and eat.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri pulled him closer to whisper, “Don’t press her into saying anything,” he gave a small smile. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, my Yuuri.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s lips once more and left the table. 

The rest of the meal went in almost silence, Yuuri still angry at his children for being so hard on their sister. And the other two were annoyed at Yuuri for lecturing them on something they thought was completely unnecessary. The waiter came to check up on them while they ate. Once the dinner plates were taken away and they were offered desert, Yuuri declined and just asked for the bill. 

The walk home, much like the dinner was silent. Yuuri noticed how Ena and Hiro walked a little further away from him whispering between each other, no doubt about what they’d just been in trouble for. 

When he’d first got pregnant with the twins, all he could picture was how they’d all be there to care for each other. How they would hang around all the times and make sure nobody was hurt or left out. In honesty he wondered where he went wrong during their upbringing, to have children that watched as their sister was tormented at school. He wondered if it was on account of him and Victor expecting too much of them. But when Yuuri really looked at it they didn’t expect anything from them but kindness. They were allowed to skate if they wished, take their own career paths in life and not expected to become gold medalists, like their parents. They were allowed to stay out late if Yuuri and Victor were informed beforehand, and even allowed to stay over at their friends house on short notice. 

Yuuri and Victor never pushed them to do amazingly well in classes they didn’t like, as long as they were not drastically failing multiple lessons it was fine. They of course expected them to help with house work and clean up after themselves. But Yuuri and Victor still did all their washing and cooking. They had it fairly easy. 

When they arrived back at the house Yuuri unlocked the door for them and then locked it again once everyone was inside. They removed coats and shoes before going into the house completely. It was quiet in the house, Yuuri worried that it was too quiet. 

“Yuuri?” Victors voice shouted down to him. A small sigh of relief left Yuuri’s lips that somebody was actually home. 

“Yeah?” Yuuri said starting up the stairs. He reached the top before Victor could reply and gave him a kiss on the lips. “What’s up?” 

“She won’t speak to me, and has been locked in the bathroom since I got home.” Victor said nodding towards the closed bathroom door. “You probably have more chance then I do.” Victor said a little sad. 

Yuuri rubbed his back gently and leant up to kiss his cheek. He went to the bathroom door and sat quietly outside it for a moment, hearing Anastasia trying to muffle her cries. When two more people walked up the stairs and saw the scene Victor urged them back down, telling them to just give it a moment before going to their rooms. 

“Anna sweetie, can you open the door for me?” Yuuri asked trying to use a gentle voice. Yuuri stood up hoping he’d hear the sound of the lock on the other side, but no such luck. Victor came and stood behind him, wrapping one arm around his middle. “Please, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.” Yuuri said. 

“You can’t help!” The voice was louder then how Anastasia would speak usually, she was normally so quiet. Even the eavesdropping teens on the stairs got surprised at the harshness. 

“Okay how about this, I’ll tell you my secret, and then you share yours, the one that’s bothering you.” Yuuri suggested. He’d seen the signs, and knew that Anastasia took after him in a lot more ways then he wished. He knew how badly she was really hurting. And Victor had been so good to Yuuri when helping him through all these years, he wanted to do the same for his daughter. 

“O-okay.” Anastasia muttered. The teens on the stairs peered closer to the banister in hopes of hearing what Yuuri would say. 

“When I was fourteen I didn’t fit in well at school, I was a girl who wanted to be a boy, how could I fit in? And people didn’t understand that. I was tormented a lot. So I turned to other options of comfort.” Yuuri started. “As the years went on I ended up getting worse rather then better. Anxiety, depression, and the hardships that came with them. One including- i-including.” He looked to Victor who gave him a small reassuring smile and a nod, telling Yuuri he could do this to help her. “I used to hurt myself on purpose.” He said. 

“Of course I had friends and family who helped, one of the biggest helps was your Papa, he was there on my worse nights and hugged me until I felt better. He’s still there for me now. Then I had you three and it was like I didn’t need the relief anymore. The illness never went completely, and probably never will. But I have you guys and your Papa. And I want to help you, so does Otets, but you need to help us help you first.” Yuuri finished. 

After a few moments of silence the lock was sounded on the other side of the door, it was pulled open and before Yuuri could register what was happening, Anna threw her arms around him. She left the tears fall into his shirt as she cried. Yuuri’s hands hugged her back, and Victors went to stroking her long dark hair in reassurance. They knew she’d be okay, and they knew that they could help her. 

“I never knew.” She cried pulling away. “Papa you never said.” Anastasia looked up at Yuuri with those eyes that looked so much like Victor. His heart melted. 

“I didn’t feel the need to tell you, it’s my job to look after you Anastasia.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Please don’t be silly and hurt yourself.” He was almost begging. 

Anastasia had been thinking of it, that was undeniable. In the moment she’s pressed the cool blade to her pale skin and wanted to, until Victor had knocked on the door. It wouldn’t have been the first time she’d done it, the second. The first time it had hurt so much she felt no relief at all, but Anastasia was positive she’d feel it this time. 

Victor gave a smile to his daughter when she turned to face him. Then received his own hug with her apologising over and over again, then thanking him for coming home and stopping her. 

The two teens that had been listening on the stairs came all the way up, Ena had been crying and Hiro close to doing so. The teenage girl came over and engulfed Yuuri into a hug, followed by his son. Ena had then broke apart and wrapped Anastasia up in her arms apologising over and over again. 

Victor and Yuuri had gone to bed a little later then everyone else they stayed up to have some time alone: curled on the sofa and watching a film they had seen countless times before. Yuuri was pretty sure that Victor could recite it word for word, and the movie was in Japanese Not Russian. 

They both locked up and started to walk up the stairs, when they got to the landing everyones door was shut apart from the bathroom, and Anna’s as she had only closed over the door: a line of light could be seen on the cream carpet. Yuuri and Victor both frowned. 

“I’ll check on her,” Yuuri whispered. “Go wait for me in bed.” He urged his husband. Victor nodded and stole a kiss from Yuuri’s lips before leaving. 

Yuuri softly knocked to announce his presence before stepping inside, Anastasia was up watching past performances from Yuuri and Victor at her desk. The laptop screen facing the door, so Yuuri was able to see what it was instantly. It was a video of Victors skate that Yuuri had copied so long ago, the two videos of Yuuri and Victor put side by side. 

Noticing the use of headphones Yuuri assumes Anastasia had not heard him. He walked in and tapped her on the shoulder. It was pretty late at this point and he was sure Anna had not actually noticed the time. She jumped at the contact and turned to face him. 

“It’s two in the morning.” He whispered. “Can’t sleep?” Anastasia shook her head. No she couldn’t sleep at all. “That’s an old video, the day after I met Victor for the first time... sober that is.” He giggled rubbing the back of his neck. 

“A lot of people say you love Papa years before he knew you.” Anastasia whispered. 

“It’s true, I used to have posters of him in my bedroom, don’t tell him though.” Yuuri winked causing a small smile and laugh to escape from his daughter. “You should get some sleep though.” He patted her shoulder gently. “Yuri, Otabek, And Mason are coming tomorrow to stay for a while.” He added. 

The girl only nodded and started to stand, already in her pyjama shorts and nightie. Yuuri made his way over to the door, until Anastasia grabbed his arm, “Can you stay? Until I’m asleep?” She asked. The girl still feeling a little sensitive after the days events. 

Yuuri agreed and climbed into his daughters double bed, lying on his side facing her. She took lay on her side facing him and gave a small smile in Thanks. Yuuri watched as his daughter slowly started to fall sleep, until she was completely taken into her dreams. He had full intention of getting out of bed to go to his own, but sleep decided to overtake his own body and soon he also fell into unconsciousness. 

Victor had waited, and waited some more, until he decided that waiting wasn’t doing anything. He got up and went to check where Yuuri was. When he reached the bedroom he found the light still on, the laptop open on a comparison video of him and Yuuri, then finally his husband and daughter asleep. He smiled before walking over. 

The Russian took his phone out and snapped a picture first, he then kissed Yuuri’s forehead before leaving. Making sure to turn the light off before going to his own bedroom. While there he changed the background of his phone to Yuuri and Anastasia, then uploaded the picture to social media. Deciding to have a now and then: Yuuri had fallen asleep in Anastasia’s cot when she got sick as a toddler and wanted comfort. The girl wasn’t good with staying in her own bed so they wanted to get her used to it, as it turned out Yuuri fit in the cot fairly easily. 

Just as he was about to go to sleep himself, the bedroom door open and Yuuri came in looking very tired. Victor smiled. “I thought you’d fallen asleep in Anna’s bed?” He questioned with a hint of smugness. 

“I promised you I’d come back to bed.” Yuuri said while yawning and making his way over. 

Victor wrapped him up in a hug when he lay down, kissing the back of his neck he whispered, “you came back to me.” A small smile on his lips. 

“And I always will.” Yuuri shuffles so he could face Victor and curl up into his chest. Sleep taking over him once again. 

Victor smiled, “I will to, my Yuuri.” He whispered before allowing sleep to come.


	14. A/N

So this ended on the thirteenth chapter again, and my superstitious arse couldn’t be dealing with that...

Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciated all your lovely comments! 

My instagram is @graciefox_art if you guys wanted to get to know me a little better and or request a story! I don’t use my tumblr and I know people usually put there’s up, so instagram is the only way you’d probably be able to get in touch with me :p (I have an image of drunk Yuuri as one of the most recents - in case you wanted to be sure it’s the right person. “Drunk Yuuri must be protected!” ) 

https://www.instagram.com/p/BjTFMCjAiOi/   
This is a link to my Yuuri Picture, you’re abke t follow my account from here (as there is no other way to actually get a shareable link to give out :/

I’ve really enjoyed writing this story tbh, and I’m glad you all liked it as well! Thanks again! <3


End file.
